Volver al Pasado
by Kain Dark Label
Summary: Ahora si luego de siglos de no actualizar... sorry!... ok ya se acerca el gran final de este fic... solo dos cap mas y termino gracias a los que lo han apoyado todo este tiempo!
1. ataque a la base marina

_Disclaimer- los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores_

_-En el año 195 D.C. los Gundams son enviados a la tierra con fines de atacar la organización de OZ_

_-En el año 196 D.C. la guerra entre la tierra y las colonias se desata, los Gundams intervienen contra el grupo colmillo blanco salvando la tierra_

_- En el año 197 D.C. los Gundams salvan la tierra de la conquista del ejercito de la fundación Barton_

_- En el año 198 D.C. los miembros restantes de OZ, Colmillo blanco y el ejercito de la fundación Barton se unen en un nuevo grupo militar que aterroriza a las colonias siendo conocidos como Fuerza Imperial O causando grandes estragos en el espacio y tomando el control de varias de las colonias _

_- En el año 199 D.C. el grupo de Fuerza Imperial O amenaza con intentar una vez mas estrellar una colonia de su control con la tierra, el piloto de Gundam 01 Heero Yui salva la tierra a cambio de su vida _

_-En el año 202 D.C. la mas devastadora de las guerras es desatada ocasionando grandes daños en la tierra y en el espacio provocando así devastación _

_- En el año 208 D.C. la tierra lleva la ventaja sobre el espacio, en un acto desesperado el espacio crea un nuevo tipo de Móvil Doll los Cyber Doll maquinas que equiparan a los Gundams en su poder de combate equiparando la guerra _

_- En el año 211 D.C. la tierra logra destruir la fabrica de producción de los Cyber Doll en la luna en una gran batalla en la cual fallecen los pilotos Gundams 03 y04 dando un respiro militarmente a la tierra quien recupera su poder en la guerra_

_- En el año 215 D.C. las colonias crean su ultima arma los llamados Teckno Gundams trajes cibernéticos de igual poder que fuesen basados en los traidores Gundams que luchan por la tierra, los nuevos modelos Teck's causan grandes problemas a los ejércitos de la tierra ya que posen la misma fuerza aunque mas poder destructivo teniendo su ventaja en su corto tamaño de solo 3metros de estatura _

_- En el año 217 D.C. los científicos sobrevivientes a la guerra creadores de los Gundams y los Teck's son capturados por la fuerzas de la tierra y obligados a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto el viaje en el tiempo_

**Volver al Pasado**

**Cáp. 1 Ataque a la Base Marina**

.- El año es 220 después de la colonización soy uno de los pilotos Teck enviados a la tierra con la misión de entrar en la base marina y tomar el portal del tiempo para regresar al pasado y destruir a los causantes antes que la guerra comience-. "grabando Teck 01 la bitácora de la misión"

.- vamos 01 ya te dije que regresaremos no vale la pena que documentes cada uno de los pasos de la misión-. "escuchándose una voz algo despreocupada con un tonito burlón perteneciente a Teck 02"

.- a diferencia de algunos de nosotros a otros si nos gusta hacer las cosas como se deben-. "llegando la voz autoritaria de 03 por el comunicador"

ya dejen de pelear… no me hagan ir a separarlos entendieron… oh si no ya verán la golpiza que les daré… dime algo 05 que te pasa que de todos eres el único que no has dicho nada- "deteniendo la pelea 04 con su típico tono de chico rudo y busca pleito"

si… es que pensaba que esta puede ser la ultima misión que pasemos juntos los 5 y me siento algo melancólico, como hemos estado peleando durante 5 años creo que ya somos un equipo aunque todos seamos de diferentes colonias- "la voz dulce, tranquila, algo temerosa de 05"

ya cállense que estamos por entrar en la atmósfera de la tierra- "tratando 01 de hacer comentarios"

quien te crees que eres… dime quien rayos te puso a cargo- "sumamente molesto 02"

fue el alto mando de las colonias… ellos lo pusieron a cargo de la misión- " interviniendo 05 ante lo dicho"

.- que no sabes lo que es sarcasmo?-. "respondiendo 02"

.- ya cállense que pronto entraremos en la zona de localización de radio y recuerden cuando nos estrellemos salgan y destruyan lo que tengan en frente-. "apagando 01 su comunicador"

.- hay que sutil-. "apagando 02 también su transmisor"

.- no se vallan a morir ya que la misión será larga-. "apagando 03 la comunicación"

.- es por lo que me agradas 01 siempre sabes como me gustan las misiones-. "apagando 04 la comunicación"

.- suerte y espero que salgamos bien-. "terminando las comunicaciones mientras los 5 pilotos descienden con sus Teck en rocas espaciales convirtiéndolas en meteoros los cuales llevan blanco fijo"

/mientras en la Base Marina de la tierra/

.- coronel Zeck señor 5 meteoros llevan curso de colisión a la base-. "exclama un soldado en los controles de radar mientras Zeck mira atentamente la pantalla".- despliego unidades de Móvil Doll's?-.

.- no soldado active la barrera de protección!-. "ordenando mientras mira el curso de los meteoros"

.- lo siento señor pero eso no es posible… la barrera esta fuera de línea ya que la potencia esta siendo utilizada para el portal del tiempo-. "haciendo aparecer en pantalla los gráficos de la transferencia de energía"

.- despliegue todas las unidades que tengamos y de alerta roja ya que estamos bajo ataque… ese curso es calculado deben ser los Teckno Gundams ( pero como supieron que exactamente hoy estaríamos desprotegidos?)-. "saliendo hacia la zona de lanzamiento"

"mientras fuera de la base los 5 meteoros se estrellan causando grandes daños y destrozando las torres de comunicación"

.- díganme ustedes creen que nos manden el comité de bienvenida-. "saliendo 02 de entre los restos de una torre"

.- pues yo creo que si-. "señalando 05 un grupo bastante grande de Móvil Doll's apuntándoles"

.- A DARLES QUE HAY BASTNTES PARA TODOS EL QUE DESTRUYA MAS GANA!-. "apareciendo 04 con su Teck parecido a SandRock con unas turbinas en la espalda dando opción de vuelo además de cañones láser en los hombros, sacando espadas tipo el SandRock original mirando el como varios de los enemigos son completamente destruidos"

.- ya dejen de perder tiempo y destruyamos a estos insectos para tomar el portal-. "apareciendo 01 con su Teck idéntico a Wing Zero (N/A: tipo el de la Ova con alas de ángel) mostrando el rifle recién disparado junto con 03"

"mientras en la zona de lanzamiento de Móvil Doll's los tres pilotos Gundams sobrevivientes a la guerra se preparan a salir"

.- dense prisa que están acabando con nuestras fuerzas, los enemigos son los Teck's-. "montado Zeck en su Talgis(N/A: no recuerdo como se escribe)"

.- muy bien adelante ya es hora de terminar con los mejores enemigos que tenemos-. " Wu-Fei en su Gundam listo para combatir"

.- ya párenle con eso… ellos son como nosotros hace tiempo, solamente luchan por lo que creen-. "discutiendo Duo desde el gundam"

.- en eso tienes razón pero el tiempo cambia los actos de la gente, si los hubiéramos conocidos hace 20 años lo mas seguro hubiéramos sido buenos amigos-. "saliendo Zeck en su Talgis"

.- yo no me preocuparía por eso ellos no fueron creados si no hasta el 203 o 205 por lo que le sacamos a los científicos-. "Wu-Fei saliendo en Nataku"

.- si bueno yo creo que deben de ser buenos chicos (espero que esta guerra termine hoy)-. "saliendo ya los tres pilotos Gundams, mientras fuera en la batalla los Teck's llevan la ventaja teniendo destruido a casi todo el regimiento de Móvil Doll's faltando solamente unos cuantos"

.- muy bien ya van 63 para mi-. "sacando cuentas 04 de los enemigos destruidos"

.- pues yo llevo 75 y ¿tu cuanto llevas 03?-. "tratando de dar competencia 02"

.- 81… aunque no comprendo el sentido de esto-. "destruyendo otro enemigo mas con su armamento Láser del pecho".- llevo ventaja 82 y tu cuantos llevas 05-.

.- 96 pero creo aun así 01 lleva 115 y creo que tenemos problemas… son los Gundams-. "señalando donde aparecen los Gundams"

.- muy bien 01 veamos si eres tan buen luchador como Heero-. "tomando Talgis e oponente a Teck 01"

.- muy bien yo me encargo de estos-. "tomando el Nataku a 04 y 05"

.- oigan por que yo nunca puedo escoger!-. "quedándose Deathscyte con 02 y 03"

.- Teck's oponentes al frente destrúyanlos-. "lanzadose 01 contra el Talgis con la espada rayo, mientras los demás empiezan el combate"

.- es hora de terminar lo que jamás pude con Heero pero veo que tu y el son igual de excelentes pilotos (maldición es un blanco tan pequeño que apenas y puedo esquivar sus golpes)-. "esquivando Talgis los ataques consecutivos de Teck 01 el cual repite cada movimiento en forma exacta aprovechando su tamaño para combatir"

.- preparado Zeck es hora del ultimo ataque… prueba la ¡Teckno Destrucción!-. "abriéndose los hombros del Teck y los costados de las piernas mostrando unos disparadores de forma extraña en lo que el rifle se separa en dos, disparando con todo su8rmamento impactando en la cabeza y parte del pecho del Talgis creando una explosión provocando causando que Talgis caiga al mar"

.- Maldición… acabaron con Zeck… MALDITOS-. "lanzándose Nataku contra el Teck 05 el cual se defiende envolviendo la lanza de Gundam en sus brazos de cabeza de Dragón"

.- lo siento mucho señor Wu-Fei usted deberá morir ahora… lamento que sea así… AHORA04-. "apareciendo el Teck 04 por detrás de Nataku disparando con su cañones láser manuales mientras el Gundam es sujetado por el Teck 05, atravesando los disparos el pecho del Gundam el cual cae completamente inservible explotando poco después, mientras el Gundam 02 sigue con su "batalla"

.- oye Duo creo que esto ya se termino… dime que tal si nos llevas hasta el portal de una vez… es que tenemos algo de prisa-. "bajando el Teck 02 su guadaña parando la lucha"

.- claro mas bien ya me preguntaba cuanto mas seguiríamos con esto… pero tenían que matarlos?-. "bajando del Gundam un Duo de entre 30 o 40 años siempre con su típica trenza e igual de despreocupado".-(bueno vamos como casi todo en la base es automático hay pocos soldados-.

.- bueno si ya quien gano los marcadores?-. "preguntando Teck 04 siendo ignorado por todos quienes entran con la ayuda de Duo".- claro verdad déjenme hablando solo-.

.- es bastante interesante esos modelos y aun mas ustedes chicos saben en mis tiempos los pilotos Gundams eran lo máximo-. "guiándolos Duo por diversos corredores,acabando fácilmente con la resistencia de unos cuantos soldados"

.- si pero ahora están obsoletos y nosotros somos los jefes-. "dándoles unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda Teck 04"

.- bueno si… aunque a ustedes les falta algo para ser buenos guerreros-. "llegando a un laboratorio en el cual una gigantesca puerta metálica se abre mostrando a un par de científicos y un circulo azul flotando en medio de la nada sin estar siendo sujeto por nada"

.- valla eso si que es extraño-. "metiendo un dedo dentro Teck 05".- se siente como gelatina-.

.- bueno el portal es solo temporal así que dense prisa, serán enviados al año 200 D.C. creo que ya saben su misión si que entren de una vez-. "empujándolos el científico Narizón (N/A: no me acuerdo bien los nombres, me los se pero se me revolvieron en la cabeza)"

.- a veces me pregunto por que rayos a nosotros siempre nos mandan en las misiones sin regreso-. "saltando Teck 03 dentro del portal desapareciendo por completo"

.- bueno ya que mas da… vamos a patear traseros antiguos-. "entrando sumamente emocionado Teck 04 en el portal"

.- solamente espero que salgamos bien de esta-. "siguiendo a los demás Teck 05"

.- bien Duo nos vemos dentro de 20 años o hace 20 años o en diez años… bueno tu me entiendes-. "siguiendoa los demás Teck 02"

.- bueno gracias por todo-. "listo para entrar Teck 01 siendo detenido por Duo"

.- espera 01 se que tienes ordenes pero quiero decirte algo… halla en el pasado estarán solos debes saber cuando sea bueno seguir tus ordenes y cuando mandarlas a la basura, te pido que salves a mis amigos… esta guerra a sido demasiado cruel y sin sentido-. "tratando de hacer Duo entrar en razón a Teck 01"

.- lo siento pero tengo ordenes, las colonias te agradecen tu fidelidad-. "dando sus ultimas palabras"

.- _lo siento pero tengo ordenes, las colonias te agradecen tu fidelidad_-. "con voz de silbato chillón Duo fastidiando a 01".- si eres en verdad un buen soldado debes tener tu propio criterio-.

.- no lo se… yo-. "algo confuso ante las palabras de Duo, destrozándose el muro del laboratorio entrando el puño gigante del Talgis atravesándolo para empezar a triturar al Teck 01el cual grita de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo es aplastado por el puño gigante".- maldición creí haberte matado-.

.- un consejo chico…cuando mates asegúrate de que no se levante-. "sujetando a su enemigo con aun mas fuerza y aplastándolo".- creí que me iría al otro mundo, pero no sin antes llevarte con migo!-.

.- déjalo Zeck…el y los demás son la única opción de cambiar todo el pasado-. "apareciendo Duo en su Gundam, cortando el puño de Talgis cayendo Teck 01 inconsciente"

.- maldito traidor tendré que acabar con tigo también… TODOS MORIREMOS JUNTOS!-. "abrazando Talgis al Deathsythe, presionando Zeck el auto detonador con sus ultimas fuerzas"

.- ¡Maldición…01 por favor te lo pido…como mi ultima voluntad…SALVA A MIS AMIGOS; CAMBIA EL PASADO!-. "empujado al Teck 01 con su guadaña dentro del portal explotando completamente ambas maquinas produciendo que estalle también la base completa"


	2. del futuro al pasado

Disclaimer- los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen y los Oc's son pertenecientes a los miembros de la Dark Label

**Volver al Pasado **

**Cáp. 2 Del Futuro al Pasado**

/ En las playas del reino Sank un par de figuras se divisan en pleno amanecer, mientras ambas figuras recorren la orilla del mar la mayor de estas vigila en todo momento a la menor la cual no pierde detalle de la salida del sol/

.-señorita Relena creo que ya debemos retirarnos-. "mirando Noin a la joven rubia un poco melancólica"

.- solamente unos momentos más Noin...junto al mar fue donde vi a Heero por primera y estar aquí me trae recuerdos (ya han pasado tres meses desde que el murió) -. "observando el como el sol surge del horizonte, dándose cuenta de un grupo de gaviotas reunidas sobre un objeto grande tirado en la playa".- Noin que es eso?-.

.- no lo se señorita Relena...investigare...usted quédese aquí-. "desenfundando su arma y movilizándose hasta el objeto provocando que las gaviotas salgan volando"

.- dime que crees que sea?-. "llegando Relena detrás de Noin, mirando una gran cantidad de algas sobre algo de 3 mts de largo"

.- le pedí que esperara-. "algo molesta Noin"

.- si es peligroso da lo mismo que este allá o aca no?-. "tratando de confundir a Noin"

.- mejor ayúdeme con esto-. "empezando a retirar entre ambas la gran cantidad de algas descubriendo al Teck 01"

.- es imposible... es casi igual que el Wing Zero de Heero-. "sumamente impresionada Relena"

.- Señorita Relena llamare refuerzos para que se encarguen de esto, por favor esta vez quédese aquí y espere a que regrese-. "saliendo en dirección a la limosina Noin"

.- que modelo tan extraño de Gundam...es muy chico y bastante extraño (y ese botón para que será)-. "presionando pequeño botón en la base de los hombros y el cuello de la maquina provocando que esta se abra en el pecho y parte de la cabeza, apareciendo dentro un joven con un traje espacial sumamente avanzado para la época"

.- una persona!...espero que este viva-. "sacando al piloto del Teck para recostarlo en la arena con la cabeza en su regazo, quitándole el casco descubre a un joven de cabello largo rubio MUY parecido a al fallecido piloto de Gundam Heero Yui".- es...Heero...Heero volviste a mi!-. "acariciando el cabello del joven inconsciente mientras de sus pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad salen por si mismas"

.- demonios...ya vera ese desgraciado cuando lo atrape de el no quedara mas que el recuerdo-. "despertando el joven rubio, sentándose mientras se revisa sus heridas descubriendo un brazo dislocado para acomodárselo de inmediato con un movimiento algo violento".- ESO SI DOLIO!-.

.-Heero...Heero eres tu!-. "lanzándose Relena sobre el joven delante de ella abrazándolo por la espalda sintiendo el como el mundo se ilumina de nuevo para ella, sintiendo el como en una reacción rápida el joven se suelta del abrazo aplicándole una llave al brazo y colocándole una clase de daga en el cuello"

.- que fecha es...habla o terminaras mirando crecer el césped desde la raíz-. "con un tono frió y lleno de tristeza"

.- 10 de octubre-. "sumamente confusa y asustada"

.-eso no torpe...el año!-. "presionando otro poco la daga contra el cuello de Relena"

.- el año?...el año es 200 después de la colonización-. "algo confusa por la pregunta de su atacante"

.- entonces es el 10 de octubre del 200 d.c., esos tarados me enviaron varios meses luego de lo que se debía...cuando tengo problemas por esos tarados siempre son bastantes grandes-. "retirando un poco la daga del cuello de la joven soberana"

.- de que hablas...suenas como si...-. "siendo interrumpida por la presión de la daga nueva mente"

.- bueno por lo pronto...despídete!-. "siendo de tenido por un dispara de en su hombro, de Noin colocada detrás de el lista para eliminarlo".- veo que tienes guarda espaldas...la próxima vez será-. "subiendo en el Teck 01 el cual de inmediato despega transformándose en nave"

.- señorita Relena se encuentra bien?-. "revisando Noin a Relena quien se encuentra con la mirada fija en la nave que se desvanece en el horizonte"

.- si Noin estoy bien gracias...regresamos de una vez-. "con una gran sonrisa en el rostro algo que hace tiempo no se le divisaba"

.-uhhh...si claro señorita...(estuvo a punto de morir y ahora ha vuelto a sonreír...bueno al menos se que Zeck se alegrara de que sonría de nuevo)-. "caminando ambas hacia la limusina"

/varias horas mas tarde en el instituto del reino Sank Relena se encuentra en clases junto con los demás pilotos de Gundam's quienes ahora llevan una vida normal, mirando como el profesor delante ellos explica varios términos de anatomía y biología/

.- y dices que no lograste ver quien era ese sujeto?-. "ignorando Duo por completo las clases mas interesado en la experiencia de Relena en la playa"

.- no pude verlo ya se los dije me ataco por la espalda-. "murmurando Relena para no interrumpir la lección"

.- ya dejen eso...mas te vale que pongas atención Duo que a ti te va peor que a todos en estas clases-. " tratando Quatre de evitar el interrogatorio del trenzado y un posible castigo"

.- olvídalo Duo solamente tiene atención en los problemas ajenos desde que los Gundam's fueron destruidos-. "interviniendo Trowa en la conversación"

.- oigan yo no tengo solamente problemas ajenos en mi cabeza-. "algo molesto Duo"

.- es cierto tu no tienes nada en ese apéndice extraño que llamas cabeza-. "exclama Wu-Fei desde su asiento tomando unas cuantas notas"

.- discúlpate por lo dicho o me aras volver a ser el dios de la muerte con tigo!-. "sumamente molesto Duo por el comentario"

.- disculpe señor Maxwell podría compartir su comentario a toda la clase?-. "interrumpiendo el profesor a Duo quien voltea con varias gotas de pena en la cabeza"

.- bien vera lo que pasa es que...-. "llegando en ese momento Zeck quien ahora es el director del instituto"

.- siéntate Duo por ahora no tendrás que recibir un castigo-. "salvando a Duo de las garras del castigo por parte del profesor".- quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno quien a estado los últimos años en una colonia exploradora pero por motivos de salud a regresado a la tierra, a estado sin contacto de la tierra y no sabe de los acontecimientos por favor espero que le ayuden a ponerse al corriente...pasa por favor-.

.- mucho gusto mi nombre es Lanz Yui-. "entrando el mismo chico que ataco a Relena en la playa".- soy familiar del líder pacifista de las colonias y estuve varios años en una colonia de exploración-.

.- valla miren este chico es casi igualito a Heero aunque también se parece un poco a Zeck no creen?-. "algo asombrado Duo por el nuevo alumno"

.- si tienes razón (es el que bien!)-. "sumamente alegre al ver a su atacante ahora como compañero de clases"

.-si tienen razón hasta la expresión fría tiene-. "dando uno de sus comentario Wu-Fei"

.- bien espero que se lleven bien y que puedan seguir con las clases-. "retirándose el director del instituto"

.- bien toma asiento y toma notas, mas tarde te daré unos apuntes para te pongas al corriente...veo que hay un espacio vació junto a la señorita Relena o junto al señor Maxwell en la ultima fila como de costumbre escoge el que quieras-. "terminado con la bienvenida el profesor"

. Claro gracias y disculpe las molestias-. "saliendo en dirección a los asientos mientras Relena le abre el campo para llegar al asiento junto a ella, pasando de largo el chico rubio a ella para sentarse junto a Duo sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido por el resto de las clases"

"poco después Relena junto con los cuatro pilotos de Gundam's descansan un poco en el jardín del instituto conversando sobre el ataque de la mañana además del nuevo alumno y su gran parecido con Heero"

.- que chico tan raro... es exactamente igual que Heero cuando lo conocí... parece que no tiene sentimientos-. "sentado Duo junto con los demás en una clase de quiosco mirando al solitario chico rubio sentado bajo un árbol estudiando con cuidado las notas del profesor"

.- yo no se ustedes pero a mi me parece que tenemos otro soldado perfecto justo frente a nosotros-. "algo desconfiado Trowa"

.- eso no es posible no hay guerra ni motivos para enviar a alguien como Heero-. "negando Wu-Fei toda posibilidad de otro soldado"

.- estoy de acuerdo con Wu-Fei no creo que sea un peligro debe ser solamente un chico solitario...usted que opina señorita Relena?-. "tratando Quatre de cambiar el camino de la conversación"

.- no lo se...pero concuerdo con Wu-Fei y tu es solamente otro chico mas-. "sin poder retirar mirada del chico rubio quien solamente los observa de reojo"

.- bueno cambiando de tema a algo mas importante...quiero recordarles que la próxima semana abra examen de biología así que... ¿cuál de mis grandes amigos me ayudara a estudiar?-. "sumamente sonriente Duo".- que me dices Wu-Fei tu me darás una mano verdad?-.

.- olvídalo Duo yo ya te ayude en Historia además es tiempo que te responsabilices-. "negando toda posibilidad el chino de cabello negro"

.- no importa se que Trowa me salvara... ¿no es así Trowa?-. "pidiendo ayuda al chico de cabello castaño"

.- estoy de acuerdo con Wu-Fei es tiempo que te vuelvas responsable... además ya te ayude a estudiar matemáticas recuérdalo-. "negando también la ayuda"

.- que malos amigos son...pero se que el buen Quatre me va a ayudar-. "colocando sus manos en los hombros de Quatre y una gran sonrisa"

.- lo siento pero yo tengo que estudiar bastante además ya te cumplí en computación además de que aun recuerdo esa ocasión... casi no logre estudiar en esa ocasión-. "sacando una amable sonrisa de disculpa"

.- ya que mas da supongo que Relena tampoco querrá ayudarme verdad-. "ya totalmente desilusionado"

.- si tienes razón ya te ayude en idiomas-. "sin siquiera voltear continuando mirando al chico nuevo lo cual causa un chispazo de inteligencia en Duo"

.- bien tal vez el nuevo Lanz pueda ayudarme...nos vemos-. "saliendo en dirección a Lanz"

.- cinco a uno a que le rompe los huesos-. "apostando Wu-Fei con Trowa"

.- hecho pero a que pasa en un par de días-.

.- vale-. "mientras se arreglan con las apuestas Duo llegan con Lanz quien continua memorizando las notas del profesor"

.- disculpa quiero presentarme...mi nombre es Duo Maxwell mucho gusto-. "ofreciéndole la mano sin recibir ni la mas mínima respuesta".- eh...si bueno no importa quería informarte que la semana entrante abra un examen así que te are un favor y estudiare con tigo!-.

.- no será mas bien que quieres que te ayude a estudiar?-. "levantándose Lanz para retirarse"

.- no como crees...solamente quería ser amistoso (tranquilo Duo no creo que te halla escuchado estabas muy lejos)-.

.- para darte algo de información sobre mi...se leer labios así que estuve mirándote junto con tus "amigos" por así decirlo y te diré que lo olvides-. "retirándose siendo detenido por un Duo de ojos chibis y lagrimiantes"

.- por favor eres mi ultima esperanza si eres como Heero Yui que conocí se que memorizaste todas esas notas anda di que SIII-. "casi llegando a rogar mientras se nota una expresión de furia en el chico rubio al mencionar al Heero Yui piloto de Gundam como si al hacerlo dentro del se encendiera una flama de furia incontrolable"

.- escúchame bien te ayudare a estudiar pero con tres reglas... uno jamás me cuestiones...dos has lo que te diga y deja de rogar... tres jamás menciones a ese Heero Yui si no quieres que te mande al hospital-. "tomando por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme con una expresión de furia"

.- esta bien...pero tranquilízate...no recibo golpes desde la guerra-. "algo asustado al ver la expresión del chico rubio"

.- muy bien empezaremos mañana y una cosa mas ni una palabra a nadie-. "soltándolo Lanz para retirarse del sitio".- y una cosa mas dile a Relena que deje de verme con ojos de borrego me da asco-. "sin voltear con un tono completamente frió"

.- valla que sujeto( es igualito a Heero en definitiva si no fuera por que el esta muerto diría que son el mismo)-. "sumamente sorprendido Duo"

/ un par de horas mas tarde ya la noche a caído sobre esa parte de la tierra mientras todos duermen en el instituto (N/A: que conste es tipo internado) unos ruidos bastante extraños llegan a oídos del piloto de cabello castaño y trenza/

.-parece que viene del gimnasio-. "saliendo de su habitación para recorrer el camino a esa parte del instituto, al llegar descubre algo en verdad sorprendente...Lanz haciendo un entrenamiento físico mas pesado que ninguno otro que halla visto jamás mientras se auto dice a si mismo una y otra vez las mismas palabras"

.- olvida el dolor...quema los sentimientos, olvida el dolor...quema los sentimientos, olvida el dolor...quema los sentimientos, olvida el dolor...quema los sentimientos, olvida el dolor...quema los sentimientos, olvida el dolor...quema los sentimientos-. "haciendo una serie de flexiones con varios pesos encima mientras gotas de sudor caen de todo su cuerpo como lluvia fluida"

.- ándale este si esta loco ni Heero podría aguantar esto!-. "sumamente asustado Duo al ver la clase de entrenamiento, reaccionando Lanz quien de inmediato reacciona tirando todo el peso abalanzándose sobre Duo dejándolo en el piso con la misma daga que uso con Relena puesta en el cuello del piloto 02"

.- que rayos haces aquí...-. "notándose bastante cansado Lanz"

.- solamente vine a ver si estabas bien...cálmate puedes confiar en mi no le diré a nadie que tan loco estas-. "algo nervioso a lo que Lanz solo retira la daga del cuello de Duo y lo ayuda a levantarse"

.- te dejo vivo por que te lo debo... también por que se que puedo confiar en ti, eres leal aunque un verdadero fastidio-. "tomando una toalla y sentándose a descansar un poco"

.- gracias creo, sabes tomare eso como un cumplido...aunque por que dices que me lo debes si jamás te había visto antes?-.

.- soy un piloto de Teckno Gundam vengo el año 220 d.c. en esa época una gran guerra estallo y como resultado el espacio además de la tierra fueron devastados todos los pilotos Gundam's murieron mis amigos y yo matamos a dos de ellos pero tu fuiste leal a las colonias por eso nos ayudaste además que salvaste mi vida...tengo 7 meses para cumplir con mis ordenes y detener la guerra ante de que comience, debí haber llegado hace varios meses pero tuve un problemita y aquí estoy ahora necesito tu ayuda para reparar mi Teck cuéntalo o solamente menciónalo y te mato-. "mostrándole la daga que ase poco le había colocado en el cuello"

.- muy bien te ayudare pero cuesta trabajo creer eso-.

.- si lo se por eso te traje un regalito que encontré cuando llegue aquí-. "dándole la caja negra de su Gundam"

.- pero esta caja negra fue destruida cuando detone mi gundam-. "revisándola descubre la fecha del año 220 d.c. apareciendo un mensaje pendiente".- esto es de un gundam nuevo... sabes ya no me preocupa que estés loco o no, ahora solo me preocupa que digas la verdad-.

.- cree lo que quieras pero esa guerra acabara con todos los que amas...are lo que sea necesario para evitarla pero si no reparo mi Teck me costara mas trabajo-.

.- esta bien cuenta con migo pero que te conste que acambio de mis servicios espero tu ayuda en mis exámenes-.

.- muy bien trato hecho...donde están los nuevos Gundam's?-.

.- a que te refieres con nuevos Gundam's!-.

.- sus nuevos Gundam's ya deben estar listos para esta fecha y necesito partes del Wing Zero para reparar mi Teck 01-.

.- eso no lo se pero tranquilo que cuentas con el mejor agente de infiltración que hay...aunque mejor vallamos a dormir que si seguimos haciendo todo ese ruido pronto despertaremos a todo el instituto-.

.- muy bien y no te extrañes si ocurren ataques a bases militares ya que algunos de mis compañeros deben de estar por ahí-.

_**Continuara:**_

Bien eso es todo por ahora gracias por leer mi Fic y para que no se sientan mal les dejo unos pequeños adelantos del próximo Cáp. (N/A: tipo los que pasan al final de cada Cáp. de Gundam Wing)

Varias bases militares de todo el mundo son atacadas y destruidas por completo, en lago victoria el Teck 02 ataca la base con todo su poder...mientras por su parte Lanz y Duo empiezan con las reparaciones del Teck 01 aunque no sospechan que un nuevo estudiante llega al instituto no se pierdan el Próximo Cáp. de **Volver al Pasado: La reunión del Dios de la muerte y su ángel mensajero**


	3. La reunion del Dios de la muerte

Disclaimer- los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños y los Oc's que aparecen pertenecen a los miembros de la Dark / Label ©

**Volver al Pasado **

**Cáp. 3 La Reunión del Dios de la Muerte **

**y su Ángel Mensajero.**

"luego de que Lanz dijese a Duo la vedad sobre quien es y que cosas están sucediendo…luego que una semana transcurriese cosas extrañas han ocurrido, varios ataques a ex-bases militares las cuales ahora se utilizan para entrenamiento espacial o como fuerzas desarmamentistas han ocurrido, sin contar una extraña enfermedad digestiva al profesor que a causado un retraso en el examen, por otro lado las reparaciones del Teck 01 se han desarrollado bastante bien…mientras todo esta en "paz" algo sigiloso merodea por la base del lago victoria"

.- noche tranquila verdad soldado?-. "mirando la capitana a cargo varios de los monitores además de la tranquilidad que se observa en toda la base cubierto por el manto oscuro de la densa noche"

.- si señora igual que todas desde que acabo la guerra…creo que estaremos muy tranquilos hoy!-. "acomodándose bien en su asiento mientras se relaja un poco, explotando de pronto la zona de carga de aviones y varios de los dormitorios causando inmensas columnas de fuego que alumbran la noche aclarando cada rincón de la base"

.- que rayos sucede!-. "levantándose la capi. empezando a ver por todos lados de la torre de vigilancia sin descubrir al enemigo atacante"

.- no lo se señora el radar no detecta nada-.

.- muy bien…Despliegue a los Móvil Suts Leo y Tauros…me les uniré en la zona de despegue-. "saliendo de la torre a toda velocidad, mientras todas las unidades disponibles salen en caza del causante y a sofocar los crecientes incendios varias de ellas empiezan a ser destruidas"

.- que pasa…donde esta el enemigo!-. "colocándose todos los MS espalda con espalda, escuchándose una transmisión de cierta voz bastante irónica"

.- un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela una araña como veía que resistía fue a traer otro elefante-. "siendo destruidas las unidades que extinguían los incendios"

.-maldición donde rayos estas…MALDICION ATACA DE FRENTE MALDITO!-. "bastante molesta y dolida la capitana la ver la mitad de su base y sus fuerzas destruidas"

.- que no te gusto mi canción?...bueno en ese caso…estoy justo frente tuyo-. " volviéndose visible el Teck 02 sumamente parecido al gundam de Duo a excepción de un par de alas tipo ángel de color negro, además de una guadaña, mientras las llamas de los incendios se encuentran a su espalda produciendo una imagen capaz de aparentar un evento divino".- dime no es impresionante mi modo furtivo… es excelente para merodear sin ser visto-.

.- TODOS HABRAN FUEGO… acabemos con este maldito-. "ordenando la capitana y de inmediato disparando con todo el armamento que llevan los MS acertando en cada disparo al oponente haciéndolo retroceder dentro del incendio, mientras los disparos siguen adentrándose en las llamas causan explosiones aun mayores y columnas gigantescas de llamas se alzan sobre lo que una vez fuese la zona de carga, continuando de esa manera hasta agotar completamente el armamento de hasta el ultima arma".- que sucede…que acaso ya a nadie le quedan municiones?-.

.- no señora las municiones fueron restringidas en su uso por el consejo mundial…pero de todas formas no creo que nada sobreviviese a algo así-. "comunicándose con ella el soldado de la torre de vigilancia"

.- si creo que si…bien recojamos los restos…-. "dando la espalda al incendio saliendo todos a las labores restantes".- quiero que se me informe cuales y cuantas bajas tuvimos además que se les informe a las familias-.

.- hay que dulce…es bueno ver que sean eficientes aunque no muy listos…no sirve de nada disparar si el oponente si este tiene escudo-. "surgiendo Teck 02 caminando lentamente de entre las llamas con las alas frente a el cubriéndolo causando un escudo de energía, retirándolas causando que las llamas se disipen a su alrededor".- bien me toca a mi-. "tomando su guadaña por el lado opuesto y separándola convirtiendo cada una en un par de espadas"

.- RAPIDO HUYAN TODOS!-. "dando la orden de inmediato despegando todos los soldados quedándose ella en tierra para enfrentarlo".- ven de una vez yo seré tu oponente!-.

.- lo mejor va al ultimo -. "pasándola de lado a gran velocidad para arrojarla contra la torre de vigilancia causando que esta caiga enzima del MS, atacando a las restantes fuerzas que escapan causando varias explosiones que iluminan el cielo nocturno devastando por completo a todos los oponentes"

.- rayos esto no debió ser…así por que acabo con todos-. "saliendo la capitana sujetándose su costado izquierdo sumamente lastimada de entre los restos, escuchando quejidos agonizantes al seguirlos y descubrir al soldado encargado con quien charlarse antes del ataque únicamente pudiendo tomarlo en brazos"

.- jamás…creí morir…así…no en época de paz….no quiero morir-. "exclamando el agonizante soldado con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras exhala su ultimo aliento de vida muriendo en brazos de la capitana"

.- valla eso en verdad te llega al corazón-. "apareciendo Teck 02 detrás de ella, volteándose para apuntarle con su revolver el cual de inmediato es aplastado por el Teck 02".- lamento que no hubiera otra forma…debía de hacerse-.

.- maldito MATAME!-. " golpeando con sus puños de su lastimado cuerpo al Teck frente a ella el cual no hace el menor movimiento".- mátame…-.

.- no será aquí…recuperate y prometo que nos enfrentaremos en otra ocasión…tu amiguito el muerto sentimental mando un llamado de emergencia así que un equipo llegara en unas dos horas hasta entonces capitana-. "emprendiendo el vuelo desapareciendo luego de ello dejando sola a una lastimada capitana"

.- nos volveremos a encontrar eso tenlo por seguro-.

"varias horas mas tarde en el reino Sank las clases se desarrollan con normalidad y para sorpresa de muchos Duo a permanecido despierto por mas de 10 min. ante las lecciones"

.- vamos Lanz no me voy a dormir…quitame esa daga de las costillas-. "murmurándole Duo Lanz quien toma nota con la mano derecha y sostiene la daga con la izquierda"

.- tu me dijiste que te ayudara…muy bien con esto pondrás atención o tendrás unas cuantas heridas-. "dejando de prestar atención a las clases y dándosela a Duo"

.- calmate quieres…quiero salir bien pero no si termino con mas heridas que en la guerra-. "ya alzando un poco mas la voz, provocando una interrupción ante la antipática maestra de idiomas quien traducía un texto en latín"

.- disculpen jóvenes Maxwell y Yuy podrían compartir con el resto de la clase su conversación?-. "acomodándose un poco sus gafas la profesora"

.-este…bien…vera…no es nada importante-. "disculpándose Duo con varias gotas en la cabeza y una mano detrás de ella"

.- olvídenlo busquen su propia conversación-. "respondiendo Lanz con su tono frió y cortante"

.- fue suficiente fuera de aquí los dos-. "expulsando la profesora a ambos chicos de su clase, mientras ambos se encuentran en el pasillo Lanz siempre tranquilo y Duo algo insatisfecho"

.- vaya gracias por la ayuda como si esta profesora no fuese ya lo bastante antipática con migo-. "reclamadole Duo"

.- olvídalo…lo hice a propósito para poder salir antes recuerda que debemos ir a conseguir refacciones así que debemos ir de compras-. "llegando en ese momento Zeck acompañado de un chico de la misma edad de Lanz, de cabello negro corto con el mismo peinado de Hilde de piel blanca y ojos violetas el cual se parece un poco a Duo aunque se parece mas a Hilde"

.- que bueno que los encuentro aunque a decir verdad si me sorprende ver que ahora tengas compañía…pero bueno como ya van a terminar las clases no vale que el nuevo alumno entre así que por que no lo llevan con ustedes de compras así conocerán un poco la ciudad bien que se diviertan-. "retirándose Zeck dejando a los tres chicos, tomando Lanz al chico de cabello negro por el cuello del uniforme"

.- donde demonios has estado…creí que era el único que había sobrevivido-. "sosteniendo Lanz al chico"

.- calmate Lanz sabes bien que debíamos destruir las bases señaladas es mas acabo de acabar con la base del lago victoria hace un par de horas déjame descansar…dime donde guardaste tu Teck y por que no hemos sabido nada de ti en casi 6 meses-. "calmándolo el chico mientras suelta las manos de Lanz de encima de el"

.- he disculpen no quiero interrumpir pero podrían decirme quien es el?-. "mirando Duo intrigado al chico de cabello negro quien le recuerda a Hilde"

.- ah claro mi nombre es Darien Maxwell es un gran placer conocerte de frente papá-. "estrechando su mano Darien a Duo quien queda paralizado por lo escuchado".- soy una alteración genética de los primeros proyectos de fabricación de pilotos Teck con tu ADN y mi madre es Hilde quien se convirtiese en una de las mejores espías de las colonias-.

.- Darien deja de dar tanta información… además ya oyeron al desgraciado de Zeck vamonos de una buena vez que tenemos que empezar con las reparaciones de mi Teck mas temprano-.

.- SI VAMOS DE COMPRAS!-. "sumamente alegre Darien".- oye espera de donde sacaste dinero?-.

.- tienes que estar jugando las computadoras de esta época son un chiste…solamente entre en la red principal de comercio y desvié fondos a una cuenta fantasma-.

.- oye eso quieres decir que ustedes si me ayudaran con mis estudios-. "brillándole unos ojos chibis a Duo todo alegre".- bien necesitaremos conectores especiales y una fuente de energía especial…dándonos prisa podremos ir a algunas tiendas a ver que mas conseguimos-.

.- olvídalo Duo no los llevare de compras vamos a buscar refacciones no iremos a que ustedes dos locos maniáticos e adictos a las compras en baratas de rebaja del 50 porciento de descuento me arrastren en una batalla en un centro comercial-. "dando así su ultimátum negándose por completo ante un par de sonrientes chicos con mirada de "eso únicamente te lo crees tu" …pasando así varias horas luego de que los tres pilotos decidiesen ir en busca de refacciones, ya en un almacén abandonado en los muelles del reino Sank con un pequeño sistema defensivo instalado por parte de Lanz como medida de seguridad"

.- no entiendo como fue que me convencieron-. "saliendo debajo de su Teck el cual permanece en forma de nave con varios golpes en su rostro".- pasamos tres horas imedias entre traficantes de armas y seres de la peor calaña del mercado negro y resulto mas lastimado en una promoción de 50 porciento de descuento a la cual ustedes me llevan a la fuerza-.

.- No te quejes por lo menos conseguimos todo lo necesario para reparar tu Teck y como mataron a la mitad de los proveedores de partes ilegales lo conseguimos a mitad de precio-. "tratando de justificarse Duo"

.- pero de todas formas aunque lo reparemos a la perfección solo estará a un 30 o talvez 40 porciento de la capacidad de Teck 01…el sistema Zero Zone esta frito y sin los componentes del sistema Zero del Wing Zero será imposible repararlo-. "revisando Darien los controles del sistema avanzado del Teck sin conseguir reparar nada"

.- que es el sistema Zero Zone?-. "algo confuso Duo ante los términos de Darien"

.- veras cada Teckno Gundam tiene una habilidad especial que lo hace distinto a los demás …por ejemplo mi Teck 02 Dark Ángel tiene su modo furtivo con el cual puedo infiltrarme en cualquier sitio ya que es un escudo invisible de refracción de luz-. "explicando en términos un poco complicados Darien mientras tanto Duo se queda sin entender nada, escuchadose la voz de Lanz debajo de Teck 01"

.- si te lo traduzco es que cada uno tiene un poder especial y sin ese sistema mi Teck solamente puede usar armamento básico y volar…nada de poder Teckno ni de Hyper Zero…por cierto par de necios averigüé que Zeck guarda los planos del sitio donde se construyeron los nuevos Gundams así que ustedes averigüen donde los tiene-. "saliendo debajo del teck mientras se limpia las manos de las reparaciones".- yo me quedare un rato mas ustedes vallan de una vez al instituto-.

.- A la orden jefe-. "sacando Darien a Duo".- mejor nos vamos que se puso algo nostálgico y no es conveniente que alguien se le acerca cuando esta así-.

.- a que te refieres?-.

.- tres palabras…capitana Cristal Marquiz…hija de Zeck y Noin debe de nacer dentro de unos años-.

.- explícate mejor y no emitas detalles-.

.- olvídalo Duo me gusta tener los huesos enteros y respirar bastante como para arriesgarme a contarte algo del pasado de Lanz…si el se llegase a enterar que tan solo te dije lo que acabas de escuchar soy hombre muerto así que no digas nada si no de seguro nos elimina-. "bastante serio Darien mientras Duo asiente, mientras dentro de la bodega un melancólico Lanz sostiene en sus manos el sistema que revisase Darien "

.- maldito aparato me has salvado en muchas ocasiones pero hace ya mucho que me mataste por completo-. "dejando el aparato en una mesa junto a varias otras parte y herramientas para sacar una fotografía".- si tan solo hubiera podido salvarte-. "mirando la fotografía con lagrimas en los ojos una fotografía en la cual aparece una linda chica de cabello rubio largo con traje espacial abrasando a Lanz por la espalda mientras ambos sonríen para la foto".- MALDICION!…-.

**Continuara-**

Bien con esto termina todo por ahora ya termino en el próximo Cáp. recuerdos y vivencias del pasado surgirán además que un par de grandes ladrones conseguirán lo necesario para lograr la reparación final…no se pierdan el próximo Cáp. de Volver al Pasado **Una ventana en los recuerdos, lagrimas de un luchador**


	4. Ventana en los recuerdos

Disclaimer- los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores y los Oc's correspondientes pertenecen a los miembros de la Dark / Label ©

**Volver al Pasado **

**Cáp. 4 Una ventana en los recuerdos, lagrimas de un luchador**

"en las calles oscuras del reino Sank Lanz camina bajo una densa lluvia la cual empezase a caer un par de horas luego del anochecer, recorriendo las calles acompañado únicamente de las sombras de la noche mientras recuerda el como su pasado que recordase en la bodega le atormenta de una manera constante, llegado bajo la luz de un faro en la bahía del reino empieza a recordar y saca la foto que guarda como su mayor tesoro"

.- veo que me enseñaron la verdad…por que tenia que llegar a querer a alguien?-.

_**Flash Back**_

"En el año 212 luego de la destrucción de los pilotos Gundam 03 y 04 las pruebas experimentales del primer prototipo de Teck 01 es probado la piloto escogida para llevar acabo la misión es la joven capitana Cristal Marquiz quien sirviese a las colonias junto con Lanz Yui a quien entrena en pilotear los Cyber Doll's para servir a las colonias como su antecesor Heero Yui, encontrándose ambos en la zona de carga de una colonia cercana a donde se llevara acabo las pruebas"

.- vamos Lanz dime…enserio quieres venir será solamente una prueba de unos minutos, solamente te aburrirás yo la puedo hacer sola-. "tratando de convencer Cristal al chico quien prepara su Cyber Doll para salir el cuál lleva una carga acoplada"

.- no es problema tu sabes que a donde vallas tu yo también voy si no que clase de aprendiz seria-. "siguiendo con las revisiones Lanz"

.- deja eso tu eres tan bueno o mejor que yo… veo que eres tan obstinado como siempre verdad, cuando dejaras de ser un niño malo y me harás caso he?-.

.- ahora por que hablas como si fuera un niño pequeño?-. "dejando Lanz la revisión por aparte algo divertido con los comentarios de Cristal" .- creo que ya estoy grandecito no?-.

.- pues te sigues comportando como un niño sabes anda ven aquí pequeñito que te tengo un regalo-. "guiñándole un ojo la chica rubia mientras sin decir nada y solo sonreír Lanz baja hasta donde ella se encuentra para entregarle una bella daga con una gema incrustada".- feliz cumpleaños!-.

.- ahhh… gracias pero yo no nací me crearon yo no tengo cumpleaños cuando mucho tengo un nombre-. "completamente rojo Lanz sin poder mirar a la alegre chica delante de el quien sonríe y le pone una mano en la cabeza y le alborota el cabello"

.- eso ya lo se pero hace un año nos conocimos así que esta fecha será tu cumpleaños ya que desde entonces tu naciste para mi y has sido mi única familia desde que estoy en el espacio-.

.- muy bien capitana…gracias-. "dándose media vuelta dejándola de espaldas a el para evitar el como sus ojos no pueden impedir soltar una pequeña lagrima involuntaria de felicidad"

.- hay si tu desde cuando eres tan formal con migo he?-. "dándole un abrazo por la espalda al chico mientras continua con su alegre sonrisa"

.- bueno si tu dices que soy un niño malcriado tu eres una abuelita mandona no?-. "riendo de igual manera Lanz"

.- hay como eres ya veras-. "jalándole una oreja mientras ambos ríen por los comentarios dichos por ambos en lo que llega un tipo con una cámara fotográfica".- anda dejémoslo para luego y sonríe-. "en lo que ambos sonríen y la fotografía es tomada"

.- (gracias por darme un cumpleaños…gracias por darme algo por lo cual regresar de las misiones)-. "pensando Lanz para si mismo en lo que siente como le jalan la oreja nuevamente y se lo llevan a rastras"

.- muy bien es hora de irnos, ( en verdad tu eres lo que me a dado una razón para querer vivir Lanz)-. "llevando a Lanz de la oreja hasta el Cyber Doll mientras ella va al cargador colocado a este"

_**Fin Flash Back**_

"mientras Lanz continua vagando por las calles pasa por un callejón de muy mala muerte con varios tipos los cuales lo cercan en unos momentos y llegan dos autos los cuales le cierran las salidas del callejón"

.- oigan viejos no estoy de humor que tal si lo dejamos para otro día?-. "tratando de evitar Lanz una matanza que de seguro no pasara desapercibida"

.- lo siento niño pero mataron a varios de nuestros distribuidores y nos enteramos de que tu fuiste quien lo hizo así que acabaremos con tigo-. "sacando todos armas y cuchillos, en lo que Lanz saca su daga y una arma colocándose en pose de lucha mientras sonríe"

.- ya lo veras…muchacho insolente-. "lanzándose contra Lanz quien esquiva el golpe con un cuchillo de su oponente y causándole un corte rápido en la garganta mientras el sujeto cae desangrándose en el acto"

.- muy bien quien es el próximo?-. "limpiando Lanz el hilo de sangre del filo de su daga en las ropas de quien se encuentra muerto sin ningún problema o remordimiento en su rostro mostrándose solamente tranquilo con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro".- vamos no tengo toda la noche-. "abalanzadose varios sobre Lanz al mismo tiempo"

"mientras en el instituto del reino Sank todos duermen menos dos hábiles ladrones estando ambos en la oficina de Zeck registrando varios archivos y papeles o en otras palabras poniendo patas arriba la oficina de Zeck hasta encontrar lo que buscan"

.- pues yo no he encontrado nada y tu Darien?-. "revisando Duo un archivo completo sin encontrar nada"

.- pues no esto esta tan limpio como tu cerebro-. "sin ninguna pista Darien quien revisa el escritorio de Zeck"

.- oye acaso dices que soy estupido?-.

.- claro que no, tu lo dijiste yo no…además ni mamá siempre dijo que tu no eras el ser mas brillante del mundo-.

.- tu mamá?...creí que a ustedes los crearon en un laboratorio o no?-.

.- pues algo así…somos una copia genética de ustedes 5 yo vengo de ti, pero a diferencia de Lanz nosotros tenemos una madre ya que nuestro proceso de creación fue distinto Lanz fue el único que se hizo para ser el soldado perfecto y mi mamá es Hilde aunque creo que ya te lo habían dicho no?-.

.- ya veo…Hilde es tu mamá que bien entonces se podría decir que yo soy en cierta forma tu padre no?-. "empezando a dolerle un poco la cabeza a Duo quien saca cuentas del asunto"

.- algo así…a decir verdad mi madre siempre espero que dejaras de ser espía y que acabara la guerra para poder tener una vida tranquila de familia en una colonia…hace tiempo también soñaba con ese día pero yo se como acabaran las cosas en el futuro y también se que el sueño de mi madre jamás llegara-. "reclinándose Darien sobre la escultura de la cabeza de un Talgis la cual empieza a brillar y de inmediato se habré un ascensor secreto"

.- valla buen trabajo!-. "felicitándolo Duo"

.- pura habilidad tu que creías!(hay que suerte)-. "riendo cínicamente Darien mientras ambos bajan por el ascensor pasando varios pisos para llegar a una clase de instalación subterránea la cual se supone había sido destruida, mostrando todo lo contrario encontrándose al máximo de su funcionamiento, tras analizar unos cuantos controles Duo logra hacer emerger a los nuevos Gundams del suelo de la plataforma mostrándose ya listos para lo que sea"

.- hay que lindo es mi nuevo Gundam!-. "mirando Duo su nuevo Gundam el cual brilla con sus alas en forma demoníaca y una guadaña parecida a la de Teck 02"

.- que dices Duo…quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-. "soltando Darien las amarras y cables conectados al Gundam empezando a sonar una alarma"

.- deacuerdo larguémonos de aquí!-. "subiendo Duo en su nuevo Gundam mientras la compuerta se abre y Darien sube en el Wing Zero llegando en ese momento varios soldados los cuales abren fuego de inmediato sobre los Gundam en un inútil intento"

.- no se nos pueden olvidar las refacciones o nos podría ir peor no?-. "saliendo ambos encontrándose rodeados por varios Mobil Suits los cuales abren fuego de inmediato contra ellos mientras Darien dispara los cañones del Zero arrasando varios enemigos de un solo golpe"

.- oye no mates a nadie!-. " deteniendo Duo a Darien antes de que acabase con mas enemigos"

.- Lanz es quien se encarga de los asesinatos…estas cosas están manejadas por control remoto ahora si no me ayudas dame campo-. "apartando de su camino el Gundam para empezar a destrozar los enemigos causando varias explosiones entre los enemigos los cuales explotan adema de entrarle Duo en Deathscythe a la batalla destrozando a varios de los enemigos"

.- no vale la pena acabar con todos veámonos de aquí ahora-. "transformándose ambos Gundams en forma de nave lo que sorprende al mismo Duo para marcharse de allí en ese mismo momento dejando atrás la batalla".- súper este nuevo Gundam es lo mejor que e pilotado!-.

"mientras de vuelta en el callejón Lanz ya a teñido de sangre el suelo del callejón en su totalidad con la ahora pila de cadáveres dejando a solamente 5 tipos, 4 al lado izquierdo y el otro al derecho sobre una motocicleta mientras todos disparan y Lanz esquiva los disparos como si estos viniesen en cámara lenta, para luego cerrar los ojos"

.- no quiero ver-. "disparándose las 4 balas de su arma las cuales impactan en la frente de los 4 tipos del lado de la calle acabando con ellos de una sola vez, quedando de espaldas al tipo de la motocicleta quien avanza en su dirección con intenciones de arrollarlo cayendo pocos metros después mientras siente una presión en su pecho y el como su aliento le falta para tocar poco a poco y descubrir la daga de Lanz clavada en su pecho moviéndose deacuerdo a los latidos de su corazón"

.- tu no eres un ser humano…eres un…demonio-. "falleciendo el ultimo de los atacantes mientras Lanz abre los ojos y recoge su daga, tomando la motocicleta la cual no recibiese mas que un pequeño raspón"

.- me encanta esta época hay motocicletas gratis-. "saliendo Lanz del callejón en su nueva motocicleta mientras conduce recuerda el resto de los sucesos del ultimo día en que su felicidad vivió junto con el"

_**Flash Back**_

"ya en la zona de pruebas todo va como se debía las pruebas del Teck 01 habían resultado como eran de esperarse faltando ya solamente una prueba mas"

.- que dices Lanz quieres probar tu el Teckno Gundam luego de finalizar las pruebas?...o si estas cansado podemos terminar la ultima prueba luego y regresar a casa-. "comunicándose Cristal con Lanz a través del comunicador viéndose en pantalla cada uno mostrándose la chica deseosa de regresar para poder charlar sobre temas un poco mas íntimos que las misiones"

.- no gracias Cristal creo que estaré mejor quedándome en el Cyber Doll…aunque todavía falta la prueba del sistema Zero Zone como es el componente mas importante será mejor hacerlo de una vez, estas segura que deseas hacerlo esa cosa es una versión amplificada del sistema Zero puede resultar peligroso-. "notándose Lanz algo preocupado por la chica rubia mientras esta continua igual de sonriente"

.- descuida esto no será peligro alguno…muy bien prepárate para la prueba-. "cortando la comunicación visual Cristal"

.- solamente cuídate no quiero perderte por esa chatarra-. "dice Lanz en voz baja pero aun así siendo medio escuchado por la joven rubia quien de nuevo abre la comunicación visual"

.- dijiste algo Lanz (anda dame esa felicidad repítelo…dime que me quieres como yo a ti y nos iremos a casa y celebraremos ese amor)-. "mirando la chica con sus ojos llenos de esperanza y un pequeño sonrojo"

.- ah…yo…te…no dije nada terminemos con esto-. "desviando un poco la mirada reprimiendo sus sentimientos por las enseñanzas antes de conocer a Cristal las enseñanzas de olvidar los sentimientos y concentrarse en las batallas, las cuales han cambiado en el ultimo año por la alegría y cariño además de extraños sentimientos que la joven capitana despierta en el piloto".- (perdóname…la misión es primero pero cuando volvamos te diré lo que siento, te hablare sobre mi amor por ti)-. "cortando la comunicación visual con el Teck, escuchando el como varios disparos caen sobre el Cyber Doll viéndose completamente rodeados de Cyber Doll's y Movil Doll's pertenecientes a las fuerzas de la tierra"

.- atención a los pilotos ríndanse ahora, entreguen el prototipo o mueran-. "escuchándose el mensaje de uno de los soldados terrestres"

.- si tu como no?...Lanz te encuentras bien?-. "comunicándose Cristal"

.- no esta chatarra se congelo no me puedo mover!-. "tratando Lanz de movilizar su Cyber Doll en lo que recibe una ronda mas de disparos".- maldición…Cristal vete de aquí solamente soy un blanco muy grande para ellos-.

.- olvídalo los dos entramos los dos salimos!...no te dejare aquí-. "sacando la espada rayo el Teck 01 mientras se lanza sobre los oponentes quienes concentran el fuego sobre el Teck dejando de lado el averiado Cyber Doll con Lanz dentro, moviéndose hábil y rápidamente Cristal por entre los enemigos para cortarlos en dos provocando que exploten acabando con varios enemigos rápidamente"

.- maldición…escucha muy bien piloto del prototipo ríndete ahora o destruiremos el Cyber Doll con su soldado dentro-. "rodeando varios de los soldados a Lanz apuntándole con los cañones de sus Doll's apuntándole"

.- no les hagas caso acábalos!-. "comunicándose Lanz"

.- yo…no…puedo…no quiero perderte a ti también( pero no puedo dejar que tengan el Teck 01)-. "deteniendo el ataque Cristal mientras piensa en varias opciones en las cuales Lanz resulta destruido recuerda el ultimo sistema el cual no sido probado aun".- ya que mas da…esta es la ultima oportunidad… implementar sistema Zero Zone-. "brillando los controles mientras el Teck 01 se llena de luz y desaparece de la vista de todos".- activar Hyper Zero!-.

.-(es increíble esto jamás pensé que pudiese ser así, siento como si mi cuerpo se uniera con la maquina)-."mientras el sistema se implementa la velocidad del Teck 01 se incrementa al extremo del sonido logrando acabar con los enemigos quienes apenas y hacen un movimiento sumamente lento, apareciendo ante Cristal imágenes de Lanz pilotando el Teck 01 mientras lucha con los Gundams a su lado, observándose el como batallan cerca de la base lunar, mirando también el como los eventos que seguirán a los hechos del día continuaran".- (me muestras esto por que moriré cierto…yo no debo ser tu piloto si no Lanz)-. "mirando delante de ella escenas de su funeral tipo militar con todos los honores".-(me siento libre…aunque fuese por un corto tiempo fui libre!)-. "terminando el efecto del Hyper Zero volviéndose visible el teck 01, explotando un segundo después los enemigos"

.- que rayos paso?...acaso ese es el poder del Teck 01?-. "tratando de comunicarse Lanz con Cristal sin conseguir respuesta alguna, decidiendo salir de su Cyber Doll mientras flota hasta llegar al Teck logrando abrir la compuerta para descubrir a Cristal en un estado sumamente mal, su casco espacial manchado con sangre de su propia respiración y sus ojos llorando sangre".- por dios NO…tranquilízate te llevare a una estación medica de inmediato-.

.-Lanz…eres tu…mi querido Lanz-. "ubicando una débil Cristal su mirada casi perdida en Lanz, para llevar su mano con un débil movimiento hasta su casco tratando de alcanzarlo".- es una lastima…siquiera pude llegar a besarte una vez-. "sonriéndole como siempre al desesperado joven quien no cree que su mundo y su única razón para vivir se destruyan sin poder hacer nada"

.- no…no me puedes dejar solo…no te quiero perder…tu eres mi mundo, no me dejes-. "abrazándola Lanz mientras siente como la respiración de Cristal disminuye"

.-dímelo…dime que este loco sentimiento que llevo guardado desde el día en que te conocí es compartido-. "respirando con mas dificultad la capitana mientras las gotas de agua y la sangre se convierten en lagrimas que llenan su casco"

.- yo te ame desde el día que te vi por primera vez… mi amada capitana-. "llorando el piloto Teck mientras siente como las palabras que desease haber dicho antes fuesen arrancadas de su corazón por el dolor y sacadas a las luz"

.- siempre…me gustaron las estrellas…ahora yo seré una y te cuidare, no te rindas el Teck 01 te eligió a ti nadie mas podrá pilotarlo…ahora quiero dormir…adiós-. "exhalando su ultimo aliento Cristal mientras siente una calidez en su corazón recargándose sobre el hombro de su amado Lanz para poder así descansar ya en paz"

.-Cristal…Cristal!...Cristal!-. "meneando el ahora cuerpo sin vida de la joven entre sus brazos con una voz llena de desesperación y lagrimas en sus ojos por perder todo su mundo en el mismo día que hubiese resultado el mas feliz hace unas horas".- MALDICION NOOOO!-.

"pasando así varias horas flotando Lanz en medio de la nada con el cuerpo de su querida Cristal entre sus brazos pensando en las ultimas palabras de ella las cuales desgarran su mente y el recuerdo de no haber dicho nada en el momento y la pena de pensar que pudo cambiar las cosas de que ellos estuviesen en esos momentos juntos y felices no en la situación trágica que sucede, mirando al Teck 01 el cual no a recibido ni un rasguño el cual sigue brillando por la luz de una nave carguera de las colonias que los recogiesen"

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.-(luego de eso vino su funeral al cual solamente pude asistir de lejos manteniéndome solo, ese mismo día se me informo que varios otros pilotos habían muerto tratando de pilotar al Teck 01 y toco mi turno, hasta ahora e aprendido a fragmentar los segundos como el aparato Zero Zone…pero no te olvido Cristal y jamás lo haré)-. "estando Lanz ya en su habitación del instituto del reino Sank mientras observa las estrellas y siente el como algo por si solo rueda por su mejilla".- hum… esto es… son mis lagrimas?-. "tocando las pequeñas lagrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas por si solas, mientras el se mantiene sin mostrar sentimiento alguno estando un poco confuso del por que de ello"

_**Continuara**_

Bien hasta aquí el Cáp. 4 espero les haya gustado a mis queridos lectores y ahora para todos ellos les dejo un pequeño adelanto del Cáp.5.

En la región mas blanca del planeta los tres restantes Teckno Gundam's se preparan para la batalla, atacar y destruir la base de Liberia es cosa fácil, pero los descubrimientos dentro de ella son mas de los que cualquiera esperaría... ¡Heero Yui esta VIVO!... un Teckno Epion?... no se pierda el próximo Cáp. de Volver al Pasado **_Ataque a la base de Siberia, la verdad sobre todo_**


	5. Ataque a la base de Siberia

Disclaimer- los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores y los Oc's correspondientes pertenecen a los miembros de la Dark / Label ©

**Volver al Pasado **

**Cáp. 5 Ataque a la base de Siberia, La verdad sobre todo!**

"pasados varios días luego de que el robo de los Gundams se llevasen acabo las cosas han transcurrido con la tensión al máximo por parte de los pilotos Gundams y Relena a excepción de Duo quien toma todo extrañamente normal para sus compañeros ya que últimamente se desaparece todas las tardes junto con Darien y Lanz para volver todas las noches al instituto donde se encierran los tres en la habitación de Lanz hasta tarde todos los días quedando en el misterio lo que sucede hay, llegado finalmente el día del tan temido examen los nervios de todos se encuentran de punta menos de tres"

.- Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzz-. "completamente dormido Duo en el tiempo del examen mientras es acompañado de otros dos mas roncantes"

.-Zzzz… Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzz-. "haciendo coro Darien y Lanz quienes también se encuentran dormidos mientras tanto ronquido molesta a todos los demás presentes"

.- (como es posible que sean tan irresponsables de haberse quedado dormidos en especial hoy!)-. "pensando Quatre mientras se mete unas bolitas de papel en los oídos para tratar de reducir el ruido del concierto de ronquidos"

.-(lo siento por Duo pero sus notas van muy mal jamás pensé que el juntarse con Lanz lo hiciera quedarse dormido toda la ultima semana…pero de todas formas Lanz es lindo cuando duerme por lo menos así se le ve con algo de humanidad)-. "perdiéndose Relena en el rubio encontrándose a mitad del examen"

.-(bien este es el final para Duo si no sale bien en este examen tendrá que regresar a las colonias, eso será un alivio para nosotros ya no tendremos que aguantarlo…quien sabe tal vez manden un mejor piloto para cuando recuperemos el nuevo prototipo de Gundam)-. "riendo un poco Wu-fei mientras parece ser que sus pensamientos lo distraen del examen"

.- (solamente espero que Wu-Fei me pagué la apuesta que hicimos ya han pasados varios días y Duo sigue con buena salud así que creo que yo gane no?)-. "pensando Trowa en cuanto le habrá de pagar Wu-fei por la apuesta de el día en que llegase Lanz al instituto"

.-Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzz-. "continuando los tres con el concierto de ronquidos en lo que el profesor aunque mas muerto que vivo decidió aplicar el examen ya se a hartado por la actitud de los tres"

.- despierten ustedes tres y afuera del salón el examen se acabo para ustedes-. "golpeando el profesor las mesas de los tres durmientes"

.- solo 5 minutos mas…-. "hablando Duo entre sueños mientras Lanz y Darien quienes se encuentran entre dormidos sacan a Duo"

.- mejor vamonos a dormir por que estas mesas son ya bastantes incomodas nos vemos!-. "dice Lanz en lo que sale del salón"

.- muy bien chicos les quedan 30 min. para terminar ese examen espero que los aprovechen además repondremos 15 mas por el concierto de ronquidos-. "retirándose el profesor a su lugar mientras empieza a pasar el tiempo revisando los exámenes de los tres quienes acaban de irse, pasados unos 15min del tiempo estimado un profesor mas que sorprendido no cree lo que observa".-(es imposible los tres están perfectamente contestados hasta las preguntas opcionales de puntos extras están bien y eso que yo tuve que revisar mis apuntes para poder verificarlas)-. "sin poder creer lo que observa, mientras en una de las zonas verdes del instituto los tres chicos charlan un poco mas despiertos"

.- oye Lanz nos echaron por que nos quedamos dormidos por quedarnos reparando tu Teck hasta las 4:35 de la madrugada y sabias que el examen era a las 7:00 en punto eso ya es el colmo con tigo-. "ya medio despierto Duo quien se encuentra recostado debajo de un árbol junto a los otros dos quienes también miran el cielo y solamente toman un descanso luego de varios días de trabajo y estudio arduo"

.- bueno por lo pronto como ya terminamos con las reparaciones pronto nos iremos a terminar con la misión…por cierto como estarán Jafar, Lee y Terry?-. "pensando Darien en los compañeros a quienes no ha visto en varios meses"

.- están bien…ellos saben cuidarse, deben de estar por encargarse de la base de Siberia según mis cuentas además de los reportes que e interceptado-. "cerrando sus ojos Lanz para sentir el como su conciencia se aleja y cae dormido"

.- pero que ingenuos esa base esta abandonada desde hace años-. "riendo Duo mientras decide dormirse junto a los demás"

"mientras en otra parte del mundo en las blancas nieves del norte del mundo tres figuras observan casi congelándose una base con una seguridad que parece de primer nivel aunque la base parezca de quinta categoría protegidos con una cubierta blanca que aparenta confundirlos con la nieve"

.- maldición ya llevamos tres días vigilando esta porquería por que solamente no hacemos lo de siempre, aparecemos disparamos a todo lo que se mueve y destruimos por completo el lugar-. "ya harto un chico de cabello medio largo en una cola siendo este de color negro con ojos del mismo color y una piel blanca con un traje de apariencia como la de Quatre".- maldición Teckno Sandrock quiere acción y yo también!-.

.- cállate de una vez Jafar y por décima quinta ocasión te lo digo esta base supuestamente estaba en secreta reparación pero esta trabajando por completo es mas mira su seguridad hacen patrullas de 5 Móvil Doll's y en secuencias no dejan espacios en blanco por donde pasan además de que tienen varios cañones láser acomodados alrededor y reforzados dentro de la base sin contar que las naves que entraron ayer tenían un ejecito parecido al que destruimos en el ataque de la base marina-. "le da todo un sermón otro chico de cabello castaño con una jaket roja y una gorra roja con una placa metalica"

.- bueno Terry con todo ese armamento será difícil pero si atacamos los tres por tres puntos distintos podremos derribarla aunque seria mas fácil y Lanz y Darien estuvieran aquí seria mas fácil-. "un poco triste al pensar en sus compañeros Lee un chico de cabello rubio corto con ropas de tipo japonesas".- bien que dicen quieren intentarlo?-.

.- pues yo ya estoy harto de que se me congele el trasero por estar aquí sentado en la nieve sin hacer nada-. "subiendo Jafar en su Teck 04 ya harto del frió y de tener que esperar"

.- pero Jafar no crees que seria mejor esperar a ver si Darien encontró a Lanz o si por lo menos sigue vivo o tal vez a que se comunique y nos reunamos para poder hacer un mejor plan-. "algo nervioso Lee"

.- ya lo oíste no queda de otra además creo que Darien debe de estar cumpliendo con la misión principal de Lanz y recuerden que debemos de reunirnos en el reino Sank para poder destruir a los Gundams…pero solamente prénsalo y Lanz no estuviese vivo ya hubiera matado a su blanco no?-. "subiendo Terry en el Teck 03 para alistarse para su combate"

.- ya veo no queda mas camino que el combate…solamente espero que Lanz ya haya cumplido su misión y haya matado a Relena Piscraft así ya habrá terminado esta matanza sin sentido-. "con su tono triste Lee sube en su Teck 05 para salir todos en direcciones distintas"

"mientras pasan unos cuantos minutos todos se dirigen alrededor de la base colocándose cada uno en una posición distinta semejante a dar la forma de un triangulo, para empezar el ataque Teck 03 con su armamento pesado para atraer la atención de todas las unidades de cañones hacia el"

.- muy bien es hora de usar toda la fuerza Teck Heavy Láser!-. "abriendo una serie de secciones en los brazos aparte de también en las piernas y el pecho además de sacar un par de cañones extras de la espalda los cuales se colocan sobre los hombros".- Heavy Láser ataque masivo!-. "apareciendo en la vista del Teck una marca roja de blanco para luego disparar a cada blanco señalado dando en el blanco seguido de una serie de explosiones en fila"

"mientras por su lado Jafar hace una fiesta atacando a las patrullas de Móvil Doll's destrozándolos como una serie de chatarras, divirtiéndose de lo lindo como un niño pequeño en una fiesta"

.- 64 chatarras llevo ya y aun vienen mas!-. "cantando una canción inventada en lo que se divierte destrozando a cada enemigo, llegando delante de el varias rondas de enemigos de una sola vez en hileras que parecen una desventaja numérica de preocupación".- muy bien ahora Teckno Sand Rock…espada Cobra!-. " brillando sus espadas las cuales se vuelven como rayos de energía los cuales atraviesan a los enemigos de varios golpes de una sola vez acabando con la mayoría rápidamente".- ahora si me enoje!...me hicieron perder la cuenta!-.

"apuntando los cañones de la base contra el Teck 04 mientras el se entretiene con las unidades de tierra solamente se ven acercarse las explosiones y aparecer de entre una nube de humo el Teck 03"

.- Jafar creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con la distracción-. "explotando todos los cañones desde dentro de al base y causando también varias otras explosiones desde dentro de la base la cual queda por completo inutilizada y desprotegida".- aléjate voy a usar toda la fuerza de Teck 03-. "dice Terry a su compañero por el intercomunicador en lo que se ve alejarse a Jafar y se observa el como queda completamente rodeado Teck 03 por todos los enemigos, abriéndose una vez mas el pecho los brazos, las piernas y la espalda en lo que la cabeza se cubre de blindaje extra".- Destrucción Láser!-. "observándose el como brilla en una explosión láser de color azul brillante la cual consume a todos los enemigos en una esfera de energía para luego de eso desaparecer dejando solamente un gran cráter y en el centro de este a Teck 03 el cual regresa a la normalidad pero sin rastro de los demás oponentes ni partes ni restos solamente polvo"

.- Oye Lee que ya codificaste las claves que necesitábamos?-. "hablando Jafar con su compañero quien se encuentra dentro de la base escuchando una respuesta bastante extraña la cual jamás hubiese escuchado ni esperado de ese chico"

.- oigan no van a creer esto así que cállate y trae tu trasero aquí AHORA!-. "algo entre sorprendido el chico de voz dulce el cual suena un poco mas que rudo y sorprendido"

.-deacuerdo pero calmate vez me asustas cuando te pones así!-. "obedeciendo las ordenes Jafar para entrar junto con Terry en sus Teck's en lo que llegan al centro de operaciones o lo que quede de las computadoras casi destrozadas en lo que llegan ambos se ven obligados a abandonar sus tecks debido a lo angosto del lugar para entrar y solamente encontrar a Lee revisando los códigos de una computadora"

.- ya conseguistes los códigos de armamento de los nuevos Móvil Doll's si no solamente perdimos el tiempo y energía-. "observando Terry los códigos que se presentan observando que son algo distintos de lo que esperaba además de varios otros códigos los cuales han sido ya decodificados pero por extraño que parecieran son para ser usados en la misma base".- de que rayos son esos códigos?-.

.- pues son para poder entrar en un cuarto interior en el cual parece ser que sin esto no podríamos entrar ni con todo el armamento de los Teck's pero ya desactive el sistema de seguridad ya que era con planta de poder y sistema apartes además de que según los datos que analice antes que llegaran parece ser que guardan algo mas de lo que sabíamos que dicen vamos?-. "dice Lee recostándose un poco mientras se frota un poco los ojos para descansar por el esfuerzo de haber desbloqueado y desactivado los sistemas"

.- pues que esperan señoritas será mejor que nos movamos yo si quiero saber que hay aquí debajo…(según los datos esta base se usaría solamente para programar a las nuevas armadas de Móvil Doll's)-. "saliendo sumamente emocionado por lo que encuentren bajo la base Jafar con deseos de que sea un mejor armamento o tal vez un nuevo portal del tiempo, al llegar a la compuerta cada quien en su propio Teck en lo que se abre descubren un piso completo en perfecto estado aun con el ataque que causasen ellos sobre la base lo cual resulta aun mas extraño ay que todo el piso se observaba gran cantidad de armamento desactivado y solamente un cuarto al final de un corredor del cual ningún ser vivo podría lograr pasar con el sistema activado"

.- yo no se ustedes pero este sitio parece decorado por Lanz no creen?-. "mirando de un lado a otro Jafar por el armamento"

.- si tienes razón bueno ya esta abierta la puerta así que ya podemos pasar-. "terminando de abrir una puerta blindada del final del corredor donde encuentran solamente un cuarto casi completamente vació a excepción de algo cubierto de una manta blanca y una clase de maquinaria conectada a un tubo empañado por el frió que produce"

.- muy bien veamos que hay bajo la cortina uno!-. "dice Terry mientras levanta la cortina para llevarse la impresión mas grande de su vida".- oigan miren esto es imposible!-.

.- oigan creía que solamente éramos 5 no?-. "mirando Jafar a la unidad delante de ellos un Teckno Epion el cual parece estar funcionando".- oye Lee revisa tu esta cosa!...y si se puede yo quiero las refacciones!-.

.- hay esta bien déjenme unos minutos a solas con el paciente y yo me encargo!-. "bajando Lee de su Teck en lo que abre el Teckno Epion para empezar con los controles y la caja negra"

.- oye Jafar ven aquí a que no crees lo que me encontré!-. "llamando Terry a su compañero para mostrarle el tubo empañado en el cual se divisa una figura dentro".- que dices la sacamos?-.

.- a que me decías algo?-. "terminando de presionar los códigos para y de inmediato se ve salir el frió de la cápsula y cae la ultima persona que se les ocurriera, la leyenda de los pilotos de Móvil Suit Heero Yui"

.- que no se suponía que este estaba muerto?-. "moviendo Terry al chico inconsciente quien ya se en el piso"

.- pues según esto esta vivito-.

.- donde…donde es-estoy-. "incorporándose Heero con esfuerzos mientras habla su aliento se permanece congelado".- quienes son…que año es…cuanto tiempo a pasado?-.

.- oye viejo primero lo primero…ponte algo-. "saliendo Terry de su teck para darle unas ropas a Heero quien en verdad se encontraba sin nada encima, pasadas ya unas horas Heero se encuentra aun descongelándose mientras los pilotos Tecks le explican quienes son y lo que hacen hay debido a poder tenerle confianza ya que supuestamente el se encuentra muerto, dándole algo caliente de beber y algo de comida"

.- entonces dicen que vienen del futuro…y que yo estoy muerto?-. "pensando un poco Heero quien a decir verdad no sabe como se encuentra vivo y sin recuerdos de lo sucedido y el como llegase hay".- como dijeron que se llaman?-.

.- claro yo soy Jafar, este de aquí es Terry Barton y ese de hay es Lee Chang-. "señalando con el dedo cada vez que mencionaba un nombre"

.- oigan ya descifré algo enserio raro!-. "llamando Lee a los demás en lo que el llega con los demás con la caja negra y su sistema de holograma".- este Teck es un clon del original…pero eso no es lo mas extraño según los registros que logre salvar de los sistemas este Teck fue enviado en el año 230 DC. además no contenía datos de que rayos se hizo el original y quien pilotea esta cosa aunque algo si les puedo decir este Teck clon es solamente la mitad de fuerte del original pero de todas formas es tan fuerte como cualquiera de nuestros Teck además que descargue varios archivos encriptados y codificados me llevara algún tiempo descifrarlos pero lo haré-.

.- barájamela mas despacio dices que hay otro Teck hay afuera y que solamente Teck 01 el cual no sabemos si este entero puede detenerlo?-. "tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos Jafar"

.- si así es tu lo dijiste a demás me llego un mensaje de Darien están en el reino Sank y encontró a Lanz el Teck 01 estaba dañado pero ya lo repararon además que se aseguraron la ayuda de Duo Maxwell para los planes-. "terminando ya la explicación Lee en lo que toma un copo del café que preparasen para descongelar a Heero"

.- oigan esto va a estar raro dos Lanz…esto se pondrá bueno…oye cadáver congelado si aun tienes fuerzas para levantarse y seguir peleando puedes venir con nosotros puedes pilotar a este Teck Epion-. "dice Terry quien recoge todas las cosas para salir lo mas pronto posible"

.- oye Lee cierto?...dime como se controla esta cosa-. "subiendo Heero en el Teck mientras varios aparatos descienden unos pocos centímetros y se le pegan a la cabeza"

.- estos puertos de transferencia neural nos ayuda a que los Teck reaccionen con los reflejos así que es como si tu pelearas…pero ten cuidado esta cosa solamente podrá volar usar armamento básico y la espada rayo luego podré completar los circuitos pero por ahora con eso debe bastarte así que suerte-. "presionando Lee el botón del cuello del Teck en lo que se cierra por completo para salir los ahora 4 Teck's de la base en lo que salen se ve a Jafar sumamente alegré en el comunicador"

.- me puedes decir de que rayos te estas riendo?-. "algo molesto Terry al ver la expresión de Jafar"

.- es que deje mas regalitos hay dentro que Santa Claus en navidad-. "presionando Jafar un botón en el brazo de su Teck en lo que la base hace una explosión mas grande que cualquier otra que hayan provocado"

.- lindos fuegos artificiales ya vamonos de aquí aun ocupo descongelarme-. "despegando Heero en su Teck mientras todos los demás lo siguen"

"mientras en el otro lado del mundo en el Reino Sank para ser mas preciso los tres chicos quienes descansan bajo la sombra del árbol del jardín son interrumpidos en sus sueños"

.- disculpa Duo tenemos que hablar-. "llegando Zeck junto con Noin quien además trae a otra persona con ella una mujer de piel blanca con ojos azules y cabello castaño con un uniforme militar".- ella es la capitana Luna Zeros ella es la única sobreviviente de la base de lago victoria así que se quedara aquí un tiempo además de que toda la escuela esta invitada a una fiesta que se celebrara en una semana en ella las colonias como la unión de naciones han decidido pedirle a Relena que retome el poder y ella aceptara formalmente en la fiesta así que ustedes tres espero que asistan-.

.- por cierto Zeck iré a mostrarle a Luna donde puede instalarse nos vemos luego lleva a Duo a la dirección para que le informes sobre aquello-. "dice Noin refiriéndose al robo cometido por el mismo Duo del que seria su nuevo Gundam y así como las cosas se dijeron Duo y Zeck se encaminaron hacia la oficina deZeck dejando solamente a los Lanz y Darien quienes siquiera se dignasen a abrir los ojos"

.- dejaste a esa chica viva cuando destruiste lago victoria verdad?-. "preguntándole Lanz a Darien mientras permanecen con los ojos cerrados"

.- que te puedo decir fue muy sentimental…además de que te quejas tu no has matado a Relena?-. "defendiéndose Darien"

.- si ya lo se…lo peor es que ya no me queda tiempo no hay de otra deberé de hacerlo en la fiesta…claro ocupare una distracción así que mataremos a todos ese día te parece?-.

.- también a Duo?...el nos a ayudado no es justo-.

.- si lo se pero si no llega a comprender que esta es la única salida que queda estamos perdidos habrá que hacerlo…pero enserio espero que no sea necesario…ahora cállate y déjame dormir!-. "reacomodándose Lanz mientras descansa tranquilamente otra vez bajo el árbol en lo que Darien recibe un mensaje a través de su portátil"

.- es de Lee dice que nos tienen una sorpresa que llegaran en una semana…con los 5 juntos será mas fácil luchar que si fuésemos nosotros solos( solo espero que el sueño de mi madre pueda ser una realidad y no deba matar a Duo)-. "sentándose pensativo Darien quien nota el como Lanz se mantiene frió como el hielo e igual de tranquilo"

_**CONTINUARA- **_

Bien eso es todo por ahora gracias por los reviews aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo Cáp.

Una batalla terrible y mortal se lleva acabo en el cual de casualidad el verdadero responsable de la guerra aparecerá y un trato se hará para poder preservar el futuro de los seres que alguien ama, la batalla empieza con la mayor destrucción que jamás se haya visto Gundam's y Teck's amigos o enemigos?...no se pierdan el próximo Cáp. de Volver al pasado **_Una amenaza del pasado, el pacto de la soberana_**


	6. Una amenaza del pasado

Disclaimer- los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores y los Oc's correspondientes pertenecen a los miembros de la Dark / Label ©

**Volver al Pasado **

**Cáp. 6 Una amenaza del Pasado, **

**El pacto de la soberana**

"así como la destrucción que ocasiona la guerra el tiempo no se detiene y tan pronto como ha sido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana a pasado para llegar al final el día de la tan ansiada fiesta para la máxima ocasión especial y tan memorable en la noche en que Relena retomara la máxima posición de superioridad para la tierra y las colonias, aunque en el muelle o mas exactamente en la bodega de Lanz algo muy malo se prepara"

- dime crees poder hacerlo con tan solo dos disparos?- "revisando Darien las municiones las cuáles al parecer se encuentran junto a un rifle alterado en sus partes"- ya termine las modificaciones, este rifle disparara sin problemas podrás matarla de un disparo en el corazón antes que logre moverse-

- solo necesito un disparo es todo… conseguiste las municiones que te pedí?- "mirando Lanz las balas del rifle las cuales se encuentran en un estuche de congelación teniendo dentro de ellas una clase de gel de color verde"- estas son de las mas mortíferas que hay-

- si aunque tuve que hacerlas a mano y solo logre conseguir suficiente virus destructor para dos proyectiles, además que las balas tuve que fabricarlas de hielo por lo que tuve que modificar el rifle para que no destruyeran el proyectil una vez que disparé no sabes cuanto trabajo me costo así que no falles- "dice seriamente Darien quien a puesto todo el empeño en tener todo listo en una semana"

- la fiesta será esta noche tendré que disparar de una sola vez… sabes me encanta el virus una vez que se mezcla con tu sangre convierte la sangre en gel y para cuando termina jamás se podrá determinar lo que paso, así nadie podrá echarse la culpa por el ataque- "mirando Lanz la bala que fabrico Darien"

- dime enserio crees poder matar a Relena, como eres parte de Heero Yui- "un poco inseguro Darien ante su compañero el cual se nota pensativo"

- estas jugando verdad ya me tiene harto solamente me mira con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que me dan nauseas- "sonriendo Lanz al imaginar en su mente el como hará el disparo y los efectos del virus ante todo el publico, imaginando el como será la escena para poder dar un preparativo Psicológico a el mismo"

-sabes a mi no me cae bien tampoco aunque cada vez que habla de paz suena bonito el mundo que ella espera que crear sin conflictos, crees enserio que esta sea la única forma?- "pensando Darien en su vida y en el futuro que ellos tratan de cambiar"

- sabes bien que por el asesinato de Relena cuando fue coronada emperatriz es que se inicio la gran guerra de nuestra época, las colonias acusaron a la tierra y la tierra a las colonias por consiguiente el odio armado entre ellos creció mas y mas, la tierra en nuestra época es una zona de guerra casi inhabitable, y las personas ya olvidaron por que pelean… el sueño de todos es poder vivir en un mundo sin ese infierno y según los cálculos que nos dieron para lograrlo en este tiempo se debe de morir Relena o debe vivir Heero Yui, ya llegue tarde para salvarlo no puedo hacer nada mas solo matarla- "escuchándose el sonido de metal que cae el cual pone sobre aviso a ambos jóvenes los cuales descubren a Duo quien ya escucho todo lo que planean y les apunta con un arma"

- no permitiré que maten a Relena si lo hacen habrá una guerra- "apuntándoles Duo con su revolver a ambos los cuales parecen despreocupados"

- hay Duo piensas poder detenerme con eso… sabes bien que no mentimos y lo que dijimos pasara, no podrán culpar a nadie por la guerra ni tampoco será algo importante ya que ella aun no tomara el cargo además pensaba dejarme atrapar para luego escapar así tendrían un culpable y solo seria yo el odiado en la historia. pero si tratas de detenerme simplemente te matare- "cerrando Lanz el estuche con ambas balas para guardarlo en una mochila pequeña y colocarse el rifle en la espalda"

- Duo creenos que si hubiese otra forma de evitar que nuestro futuro sea ese infierno no mataríamos a Relena- "tratando de convencerlo Darien"

-hablas por ti- "exclama Lanz quien ya termina de colocarse el equipo de francotirador"

-maldición!...( es la vida de Relena, Heero perdió la suya luchando por el futuro que ella creía correcto… no puedo permitir que ella muera aunque eso significara la muerte de cientos de miles)- "atormentándose Duo en su mente ante las difíciles opciones que tiene frente a el, por un lado la persona a quien a protegido y peleado por los ideales de ella mientras por otro lado a un par de chicos los cuales han acertado en cada cosa que han dicho por lo cual sabe que es cierto"

- piensa esto Duo…una vida miserable es lo que ella tiene sin Heero, si la mato podré reunirlos y así en el futuro solo habrá paz… siento no poder cumplir mi promesa pero ella debe morir, así nadie morirá, con un poco de suerte los demás pilotos Tecks nacerán y llevaran una vida pacifica- "dice Lanz quien le retira el arma de las manos a Duo"

- por que solo hablas de los demás y que sucederá con tigo?- "algo confuso Duo quien observa el rostro de Lanz el cual se encuentra dispuesto y listo a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra"

- si no hay guerra… el programa Soldado Zero por el cual Lanz nacio no existira así que según todos los cálculos tanto los tecks como Lanz simplemente desaparecerán por completo- "respondiendo Darien las preguntas de Duo quien no da crédito a lo que escucha ya que el no puede creer que ese joven frente a el ya se encuentre preparado para morir o peor aun ser borrado hasta el mas mínimo rastro de su existencia en la historia"

- por que lo haces?- "sin entender Duo el rostro de Lanz quien solo sale de la bodega muy serio mientras ellos permanecen dentro, mientras solo se escucha el rugido de la motocicleta mientras se aleja"

- Lanz vio morir a la chica que amaba durante la guerra antes de ser piloto Teck, el cree que si el futuro cambia a como lo esperamos ella seguirá viva y por los cálculos así será, el solo quiere que ella viva feliz- "dice Darien quien prepara su Teck para empezar un ataque a gran escala"

"por entre las calles del reino Sank Lanz en su motocicleta recorre estas a gran velocidad pensando en el como y por que de las cosas que ocurrirán, deteniendo antes de llegar a su lugar del asesinato solo observa el como el lugar en el espacio donde la batalla se librara en la que el perdió a Cristal y solo observa luego de eso la Luna"

- tenlo por seguro, la matare y con eso conseguiré que sigas viva (mi falta de capacidad te quito la vida, ahora te la devolveré pero no me agrada tener que quitar otra vida para hacerlo…me pregunto habrá castigo para mi por todas las vidas que he arrebatado o simplemente desapareceré sin dejar rastro alguno?)- "tratando de aclarar la mente y despejarla lista para el momento fatal aunque solamente mas dudas son las que entran en ella mientras las preguntas lo invaden"- se lo que debo hacer y lo haré, este disparo es por ti Cristal-

"pasadas ya unas cuantas horas la fiesta comienza dando en ella la llegada a todos los mayores lideres tanto de las naciones como los representantes de las colonias los cuales lucen los mejores trajes formales para la fiesta la cual se realiza en el mismo instituto el tiene en la entrada extendida la alfombra roja para todos los invitados, dentro del edificio los pilotos de los Gundams lucen los trajes de gala pero sin bajar su guardia por todos los extraños ataques a diversas bases militares en todo el mundo"

- han visto algo?- "comunicándose Noin con los pilotos a través de los comunicadores"

- todo tranquilo al parecer esta fiesta será un éxito- "dice Quatre quien vigila desde el lado este del gran salón del fiestas"- que tal tu Trowa?-

- todo esta muy calmado desde este sitio, por cierto Wu-Fei cuando me vas a pagar la apuesta- "cobrando Trowa la apuesta"

- deacuerdo solo dame tiempo para juntar el dinero, me las vas a pagar Duo por tu culpa y la de tus nuevos amigos ya le debo a trowa hasta la camisa- "mandando sus amenazas hacia el trenzado quien no responde"- que estas dormido!

- que paso…así todo tranquilo- "es lo que responde Duo quien desde su posición logra observar el como Lanz le da indicaciones del como moverse para que despeje el lugar para el disparo"-(rayos…perdóname Heero por lo que tendré que hacer)-

"mientras las luces se apagan la concurrencia se encuentra con un sobresalto al hacer la entrada la invitada y anfitriona especial, bajando Relena por las escaleras mientras las luces se encuentran sobre ella haciéndola lucir en verdad hermosa por esa ocasión portando un gran vestido de gala de color blanco"

- Lanz mas te vale que estés listo si no me fallan las cuentas vas a tener tu blanco despejado en un minuto-"advirtiendo Darien quien se encontrase observando todo el desarrollo de los eventos desde su lugar completamente apartado de todos los demás mientras habla en voz casi inaudible por un comunicador que lleva en el cuello de su camisa"

- ya lo se y la tengo en la mira( espero pueda ser perdonado)- "tocando Lanz el gatillo del arma la cual no pierde su blanco a cada paso siguiéndola en su lento avance por todo el salón, notando de pronto algo interesante ya que no es el único al parecer con planes homicidas"- Darien, Duo tengo competencia… esto esta mal, nadie debía de matarla hasta mucho después-

- estas seguro donde?- "mirando Darien la concurrencia con detenimiento mientras observa a tres hombres vestidos con trajes militares los cuales avanzan disimuladamente hacia la soberana"- maldición Duo detengámoslos algo esta muy mal-

- que no son amigos suyos?- "sorprendido Duo que hayan mas asesinos aparte de Lanz en el edificio mientras trata de avanzar por desgracia su paso es obstruido por Wu-Fei quien continua con sus amenazas mortales"

-maldición Darien has algo están muy cerca!- "notando Lanz la proximidad de los demás asesinos a la soberana la cual se encuentra platicando con varios de los lideres de las colonias"

- no llegare a tiempo…estoy demasiado lejos!- "avanzando a como puede Lanz entre empujones y paso rápido lo cual molesta a todo el mundo, mientras avanza y choca con alguien provocando que esa persona caiga al piso"- vamos fíjate por donde vas!-

- reconozco esa voz!- "levantándose Luna del suelo mientras recuerda la voz del piloto que acabase con todos los soldados cruelmente además de aniquilar por completo la base del lago victoria"- tu eres ese piloto verdad… responde!-

- hay que estupido!...(rayos no queda de otra, será mejor que la mate primero?...pero por que alguien además de mi quiere matarla no hay sentido ni orden lógico)- "escuchándose las detonaciones del rifle mientras dos personas son derribadas de un solo disparo en el corazón cada una de ellas, observando la audiencia el como la figura de Lanz se levanta de su escondite y el como un brillo metálico que refleja la luz atraviesa volando la distancia mientras roza la cabeza de Relena la cual se queda solamente petrificada ante eso"- LARGUENZE DE AQUÍ AHORA!-

- en verdad quería matarme- "mirando Relena el como su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto de sangre aunque no siente dolor alguno, mientras gritos llaman su atención observa el como detrás de ella a un hombre con uniforme militar con la daga clavada en medio de su frente ya sin vida pero aun desangrándose"-(habrá fallado o lo hizo para salvarme?)- "aun sorprendida observa el como el joven es capturado por miembros de la fuerza de seguridad los cuales le golpean y esposan posteriormente"

"entre gritos y pánico la gente causa una estampida provocada por el miedo y el instinto de supervivencia la cual Duo y Darien aprovechan para escapar del edificio mientras varios de los guardias abren fuego contra ellos pudiendo solamente tomar la motocicleta de Lanz para lograr un escape algo parecido al planeado, pasando las horas en el cuartel subterráneo que se encuentra bajo el instituto del reino Sank el caos es el reinante por el reciente atentado terrorista contra la vida de Relena, mientras siguen los interrogatorios a Lanz quien continua por completo bloqueando su mente para engañar las maquinas y las drogas que usasen para hacerlo hablar"

- ya a dicho algo?- "llegando Zeck quien no da crédito a los actos del joven"

- nada…su resistencia es impresionante, es como si se bloqueara completamente- "es lo que responde Luna quien no comprende el como un ser humano puede soportar tanto"- solamente dice lo mismo una y otra vez- "mientras Zeck escucha con cuidado la débil voz de Lanz por los altavoces del cuarto en que se encuentran"

-Lanz Yui piloto Teck código 01, Lanz Yui piloto Teck código 01, Lanz Yui piloto Teck código 01, Lanz Yui piloto Teck código 01- "repitiendo la misma frase Lanz quien se encuentra como en una clase de trance mental propio"

-(es inútil… ese chico solamente esta jugando con nosotros para hacer tiempo)- "percatándose Zeck de la mirada de Lanz la cual solo demuestra una gran burla hacia ellos"- lleven lo hacia una de las celdas, solamente esta jugando con nosotros-

"pasando así unas horas mas ya la noche se encuentra adentrada y por todo el reino Sank la casería de Darien y Duo continua por todos lados, pero ambos como hábiles espías lograsen evadir sin problemas los obstáculos hasta que regresan a la bodega donde para su sorpresa la puerta se encuentra abierta y las luces prendidas"

-genial tenemos compañía- "poniendo Duo sobré aviso a su compañero quien se encuentra sumido en lo errónea de la información"

- ya sabes que hacer no, solo podemos pelear- "colocándose ambos en los extremos de la puerta de la bodega mientras saltan dentro de esta empuñando armas de bajo calibre para percatarse de sus invasores"

- oigan deberían de tener algo de comer por aquí no creen!- "buscando entre todas cosas algo de comer Jafar quien se encuentra con un apetito voraz"

- que esperabas esto es una clase de taller- "dice Terry quien termina de afinar el armamento de su Teck para el combate"

-ya era tiempo que llegaran, no saben cuanto tiempo llevo esperándolos…pueden decirnos que rayos era la sorpresa que nos tenían preparada!- "algo molesto Darien por la falta a la privacidad en sus herramientas y cosas que guarda en la bodega"

- ahh…si claro salio un momento a investigar que sucedió ya que toda la ciudad esta agitada y además a buscar algo de comer- "responder Jafar quien detiene su búsqueda para comenzar a alistarse para combate"

- déjame adivinar estos son los demás pilotos Teck verdad- "haciendo fuerte uso de sus deducciones lógicas Duo quien cuenta para su extrañeza 4 Teck y solo recuerda que le mencionasen el numero 3"- que no sobra un Teck?-

- pues si a decir verdad si…oigan de donde sacaron el Teckno Epion?- "sorprendido Darien mientras analiza con detenimiento el ultimo Teck"

- ese es mío, lo sacaron de un bloque de hielo junto con migo- "apareciendo Heero junto con Lee y algo de comer"

- UN FANTASMA!- "muerto de miedo Duo al ver a Heero quien solo le da un golpazo en la cabeza"- corrección si es Heero, reconocería esos coscorrones en cualquier lugar-

- dime que haces aquí y que paso en este lugar Duo- "es lo que dice Heero quien toma asiento para poder descansar un poco"

-bueno, yo estoy ayudándolos desde que los conocí y lo que paso fue algo muy chistoso…veras fue- "pensando si decirle o no los actos de ellos esa noche observándolo aun sin creer que el se encuentre con vida, produciéndose un chispazo de alegría al recordar que ahora que Heero se encuentra vivo ya Relena no tendrá que morir"

-que hicieron!- "ya harto Heero"

- bueno veras…es que tratamos de matar a Relena pero fallamos y tuvimos que salvarla por que alguien mas quería adelantársenos- "dice inocentemente casi restándole importancia a las acciones, mientras el joven Yui abre sus ojos completamente por la sorpresa mientras casi se ahoga con la bebida para levantarse con ideas asesinas en la mente hacia Duo"- calmate…ya que estas vivito no tenemos que matarla-

- esto se pone bueno!... doble o nada por Heero- "apostando Jafar por la próxima masacre que esta por empezar"

- oigan muchachos pueden dejar eso para luego ya termine de descifrar los códigos que encontramos en esa base, con esto podré poner a luchar a Teckno Epion, aunque estos de aquí mas bien es información- "terminando Lee el descifrar de las claves mientras en la computadora portátil solo se empieza a formar lo que parece ser información que toma modo de mensaje"

- oigan todos tenemos problemas de los grandes!- "llamando la atención Terry por lo que al parecer es todo un ejercito el cual se empieza a situar en las costas del reino preparándose para atacar"- rayos son demasiados, Darien donde esta Lanz ocupamos a Zero si queremos ganarles-

- pues esta en la prisión, sabíamos que así seria el plan…y que rayos hace todo un ejercito en este sitio… falta todavía seis meses para los primeros conflictos bélicos que se registraron-" sorprendido por las cantidades de unidades enemigas tanto Móvil Suits como Móvil Dolls además de varios tipos de artillerías en barcos"

- chicos, nos tomaron el pelo… vean esto mientras tanto tendré listo a Epion para el combate- "colocando la computadora portátil sobre una de las cajas de la bodega mientras todos empiezan a ver el mensaje"

- crees tenerlo listo en menos de treinta minutos?- "preguntando Heero dando un máximo de tiempo considerando esa la cantidad máxima que les queda antes del ataque"

- tu observa el video con los demás, solamente necesito 5 min.- "dice seriamente con un rostro completamente diferente al de siempre notándose en el como toda la piedad y la dulzura que lo caracterizan se han ido y solamente se le nota preparado para luchar"

"mientras en una celda en la base militar escondida Lanz se encuentra algo aturdido por las drogas que le inyectasen recuperándose rápidamente por su entrenamiento y resistencia mientras se nota el como el movimiento de los soldados se agita y se escuchan los comentarios de una batalla contra toda una fuerza invasora"

-(esto no esta bien…primero alguien quería matarla primero que yo y ahora resulta que invadirán destruyendo este apestoso pedazo de tierra)… JA, JA, JA- "riendo desquiciadamente al pensar que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que trato de realizar fue inútil mientras que también piensa en el como toda la información de hechos históricos a resultado errónea solamente pensando en el como únicamente la información de las misiones era un poco exacta"

-alguien destruyo las principales bases militares del mundo…eso quiere decir que las únicas armas se encuentran en el espacio para lo cual la tierra esta completamente desprotegida no es así- "es lo que dice una voz desde fuera de la celda sin lograr observarse quien es la persona y sin poder Lanz reconocer la voz por el aturdimiento"- dime por que lo hicieron o acaso tu querías matarme?-

- ya veo eres la Relela… dime en verdad crees que falle- "riendo Lanz sin volver a ver a la soberana quien se encuentra refugiándose en la base"- ya estoy harto de ti déjame en paz-

- no lo haré, no me iré hasta que me digas quien eres!- "decidida Relena a desenredar el nudo de misterios que cubren al joven de cabello rubio"- DIMELO!-

- como reaccionarias si te digo que por tu culpa miles de cientos de personas morirán en una guerra que durara décadas- "riendo Lanz encontrándose sentado sobre la cama de la celda con la cabeza baja con el cabello cubriendo su rostro mientras las palabras de este llenan el rostro de la joven con terror e incredulidad"- soy Lanz Yui piloto del Teckno Gundam Wing Zero vengo del año 220 después de la colonización, soy un clon de Heero Yui y de Zeck vine en el tiempo para salvar a Heero o matarte a ti y adivina que llegue tarde para la primera, así que solamente si quiero evitar que el futuro sea ese infierno ¡tu tienes que estar muerta por mi mano!-

- lo que dices son mentiras!- "negando Relena las palabras del joven en cual se incorpora para colocarse frente a ella encontrándose separados solamente por los barrotes de la celda, demostrándose los ojos que no revelan mentira alguna"

- si miento dime por que tengo en mi mente los recuerdos de Zeck cuando el era niño o también la tortura de Heero Yui de ver el como el destruye una base militar en alguna colonia y el sentimiento de la culpa por matar por error a la niña y al perro aun sin saber que yo no lo hice o si peleando por haber sido creado para eso…esa clase de dolor te enloquece aun mas cuando encuentras una razón para regresar vivo y la pierdes, no me interesa si me crees o no solo se que no permitiré que nadie muera y si para ello tengo tienes que morir por mi mano que así sea-

- también puedo morir por la mía no?- "pensando Relena mientras las palabras de ella causan algo de sorpresa en Lanz quien la creía interesada solamente en ella"- hagamos un trato… tu detén este combate antes que personas inocentes salgan lastimadas y yo misma me suicidare además escribiré una carta en la cual inventare algo para cubrir esto-

- me parece bien… déjame salir de aquí y yo me encargare de esos sujetos- "mientras Relena teclea unas cuantas teclas en el panel de control la celda abre para dejar salir a Lanz quienes dispone a hacer su parte del trato"

- toma creo que esto es tuyo- "entregándole la daga a Lanz quien la toma con algo de cariño en lo ojos y para sorpresa de Relena la melancolía es lo que expresa el rostro del joven"- es importante para ti verdad?-

- la única persona que me a importado en este mundo me la dio hace mucho tiempo, no se cuantas veces me a salvado la vida que quiero perder- "sonriendo con melancolía"

- si quieres morir por que luchas?- "confusa y con intriga mirando la tristeza de Lanz"

- por que si continuo peleando en esta época estaré seguro que ella vivirá en el nuevo futuro que creare y solamente en ese momento podré morir- "es lo que dice mientras toma la daga y sale de la base golpeando a varios soldados que se encuentra en el camino"

- si eso es lo que quieres, esa es una lucha interminable es muy triste que alguien luche una batalla sin fin y aun mas cuando eso solamente le traerá desdicha estando percatado de ello- "mirando Relena mientras sale del sitio de la prisión para dirigirse a ya sea buscar una salida pacifica o bien ganar tiempo y prepararse a cumplir su parte del pacto"

_**CONTINUARA:**_

La guerra es terrible y muchos caen bajo la presión pero cuando la verdad surge hace que todo cambie pero ahora todo ya no importa ni el pasado y mucho menos el futuro en este caso solo queda pelear siendo guiado por tus sentimientos teniendo fe en un mañana…no se pierdan el próximo Cáp. de Volver al Pasado **Cáp. 7 El Heraldo de la Destrucción, ¡Viajemos al Espacio!**


	7. El heraldo de las destruccion

Disclaimer- los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores y los Oc's correspondientes pertenecen a los miembros de la Dark / Label ©

**Volver al Pasado **

**Cáp. 7 El Heraldo de la Destrucción, **

**¡Viajemos al Espacio!**

"en las calles del Reino Sank el caos el imperante ante la inminente amenaza de invasión, la guerra nuevamente asoma su rostro cadavérico de muerte y desgracia…una sola persona se encuentra en la oficina del instituto del Reino Sank estableciendo comunicación con los agresores buscando la menor posibilidad de realizar el milagro de un fin en el cual la ciudad no sea destruida y junto con ella sus habitantes"

- mi nombre es Relena Piscraft soberana del Reino Sank, demando saber los motivos por los que se encuentran a punto de iniciar las hostilidades contra mi pueblo- "estableciendo Relena comunicación a través de una pantalla"

- valla, valla… con que la soberana del Reino Sank, debo de felicitarla señorita Relena ese titulo en verdad le queda muy bien- "estableciendo comunicación solamente de audio una voz con distorsión electrónica"

- deseo saber el motivo de este acto barbarico en contra de mi pueblo-

- se equivoca señorita Relena, no deseo acabar con su pueblo… es con usted, como mis hombres fallaron en hacer el trabajo me vi obligado a tomar unas medidas extras-

- pero que clase de ser humano es usted!...si solamente quiere mi vida no tiene por que poner en riesgo la de cientos de ciudadanos inocentes!-

- me parece que concuerdo con su razonamiento, le doy una hora para que evacue a toda la población… luego de eso atacare y no trate de escapar entre los civiles o los matare a todos- "dando el plazo para el combate la voz la cual al parecer es quien pone las reglas en el próximo combate el cual definitivamente es inevitable"

- no espere por favor, una hora no es suficiente tiempo!- "cortándose la comunicación, para de inmediato Relena tomar el elevador dirigiéndose a la base subterránea"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mientras tanto por su lado los pilotos Tecks no se encuentran de lo mejor que podrían estar luego de haber visto el video que lograse codificar Lee quien ya da los toques finales al Teckno Epion para estar listo para el combate"

- MALDITA SEA NO LO CREO!- "golpeando con furia el muro Jafar quien se encuentra mas alterado que todos luego de ver el video"

-ese mal nacido… solamente fuimos sus piezas de ajedrez en su jaque mate- "pensando Terry quien con la mirada baja y su gorra cubriéndole los ojos esconde el sentimiento de decepción que le embarga"

- oigan vamos no pueden tener una depresión emocional, no cuando estamos a minutos de que enfrentemos la mayor armada jamás antes vista!- "tratando Duo de hacer reaccionar a los tres jóvenes quienes a decir verdad ya han perdido los deseos de pelear"

- tu no entiendes Duo… nosotros siempre estuvimos orgullosos de haber sidos creados para servir y proteger a las colonias, ahora resulta ser que todo era una mentira- "con solamente decepción en sus ojos Darien quien sentado en una caja observa con tristeza en sus ojos a Duo"

-yo no se que piensen ustedes pero yo quiero pelear, peleare para proteger el futuro de las personas que amo… por eso si no me ayudan pueden quedarse a llorar o pueden tomar todos esos sentimientos tragárselos y usarlos para combatir- "dice Heero quien se para frente a todos mientras sus palabras al parecer hacen pensar a los jóvenes"

- saben yo siempre e sido el mas débil de los 5, pero siempre he seguido peleando con ustedes por que se que nos ayudamos y nunca nos retiramos sin importar que tan difícil o dura sea la batalla… en nuestro futuro somos los Tecks la ultima esperanza…yo no se ustedes pero peleare con Heero ya que no quiero que la esperanza depositada por la gente en nosotros se pierda- "es lo que dice Lee para subir a su Teck, resonando las palabras de su compañero en los oídos de todos quienes solo sonríen"

- mas te vale que sepas que no dejare que salgas sin nadie que te cuida las espaldas… por eso yo también voy tenemos a muchas personas confiando en que cambiemos ese infierno que es el futuro así que tenemos que pelear- "levantándose Terry para subir a su Teck listo para combatir"

- si creen que me voy a perder la oportunidad de superar mis record de mas de mi victimas están locos, cuenten con migo amigos- "tomando su lugar Jaffar en su Teck"

- en definida ustedes estarían muertos sin mi, tienen razón por la esperanza que tiene mi madre de llegar a vivir una vida feliz en familia… yo también peleare hasta el final!- " listo Darien para el combate subiendo a su Teck mientras todos despegan destrozando la bodega para salir al campo abierto para el combate siendo seguidos los 4 pilotos por Heero en el Teckno Epion y Duo en su nuevo Gumdan"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"En tanto la base marina de los invasores se encuentra desplegado todas las unidades disponibles para el ataque no siendo ni MS ni muchos menos MD siendo desplegadas las unidades de Cyber Dolls los cuales cada uno de estos cuentan con un piloto"

- muy bien atención todos combatiremos contra los Tecks así deben de prepararse, ya que los Gumdans no representan ningún problema ellos serán erradicados por la Coronel, los demás se concentraran en destruir todo en la ciudad que tenga algún vestigio de vida- "dice el jefe de escuadrón a todos los soldados"- muy bien rompan filas!-

- en verdad no creo que una jovencita como esa pueda ser la gran diferencia en el combate- " dice uno de los soldados a los demás"

- no deberías decir eso, e escuchado que cada persona que pelea con la Coronel termina muerta… dicen que ella no es humana- "advirtiendo otro de los soldados quien también participa en la conversación"

- muchachos creo que será mejor guardar silencio- "advirtiendo la presencia el tercer soldado de la Coronel quien lleva un traje espacial igual al que usasen los pilotos Teck's cubriendo su rostro con un casco mostrando no tener mas de 17 u 18 años a lo máximo"

- no creo que sea la gran cosa- "bloqueando el soldado el paso de la joven quien detiene su marcha"

- ocurre algo soldado?- "es lo que dice la coronel con una voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno"

- si veras no creo que este sea lugar para una niña así que quiero pelear con tigo para demostrárselo- "es lo que dice masonamente el soldado mientras del casco solamente se observa brillar un destello rojo el cual asemeja un ojo para en un rápido movimiento la capitana despoja del arma que lleva en el cinturón al soldado para dispararle en ambas manos y terminar con un ultimo disparo en la entrepierna de este justo en el punto mas vulnerable que cualquier hombre pueda tener"

- ahora creo que la niña eres tu- "diciendo la Coronel antes de darle un ultimo disparo en la frente el cual acaba con el, para seguir tranquilamente su camino hacia su unidad de combate"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Las calles en pleno caos y miedo son los imperantes por el inminente ataque, encontrándose todas las personas escapando hacia las unidades de evacuación las cuales son mas que insuficientes, saqueos, robos y el mas mínimo respeto o aprecio por las personas es lo que observa Lanz quien avanza entre la multitud yendo en sentido contrario para tratar de llegar a la bodega"

- ( esto es lo que ella quiere proteger?... a la gente que no piensa en nadie mas que en ellos mismos)- "observando el como un anciano sentarse solo en un lado del camino"

- no piensas huir como todos los demás?- "preguntando el rubio muy confundido"

- no jovencito… esos jóvenes tienen la vida por delante… yo ya viví plenamente mucho tiempo, además yo vine a vivir al reino Sank siguiendo mi corazón ya que creí todo este tiempo en las palabras de la Reina Relena y aun creo en ellas- "es la respuesta del anciano quien tranquilamente se encuentra sentado observando al joven, notándose solamente felicidad en sus cansados ojos que pose ese hombre a su avanzada edad"

- siguió a su corazón?- "mostrándose pensativo mientras recuerda las palabras que le dijese el Duo del futuro antes morir"- por que las personas siguen a su corazón?-

- por que deseamos tener fe en algo, por eso es que las personas siguen sus corazones y llegan hasta el final trabajando duro para que sus metas se realicen- "es lo que responde el anciano"- sigue tu corazón jovencito, no te preocupes por mi confió en que la reina Relena encontrara una solución pacifica…vete con los demás yo estaré bien-

- seguir a mi corazón- "pensando Lanz en todo para finalmente sonreír de una forma alegre como hace mucho no hacia"- señor le prometo… que haré lo que pueda para por lo que usted siguió a su corazón no se pierda-

"corriendo a toda prisa alejándose luego de dar esas ultimas palabras al anciano en dirección al puerto para luchar creyendo solo en lo que el cree estando por primera vez yendo contra todo lo que siempre ha hecho"

-(toda la información estaba errónea, todos los objetivos y partes de las misiones también estaban mal…eso quiere decir que tal vez nuestra llegada a este tiempo cambio lo que pasara y ahora un nuevo futuro que nadie conoce es el que se escribe)... peleare, peleare siguiendo mi corazón y confiare que en este nuevo futuro puedas ser feliz Cristal- "llegando Lanz a los restos de la bodega para empezar a retirar los escombros de encima de su Teck"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"El tiempo pasa y no se detiene luego de que el tiempo ya a transcurrido el momento se acerca los enemigos rodean por completo a la pequeña nación estando en sus posiciones listos para el ataque, mientras las fuerzas del reino Sank la mitad se encuentran listos en las costas mientras la otra mitad se encarga de la evacuación de los civiles"

- y el plazo a terminado- "es lo que dice el mismo hombre que hablara con Relena mientras todos los soldados de la comunicación indican el inicio de las hostilidades comenzando así la devastación que trae un combate de esas proporciones"

"luchando con todas sus fuerzas las unidades de MD del reino Sank para defender su patrimonio siendo insuficientes los esfuerzos ante la tecnología de los oponente la cual es simplemente superior"

- no retrocedan… si caemos todo el reino y los civiles estarán perdidos!- "manteniéndose Noin en su posición junto a las demás unidades quienes mantienen fuego con todo su arsenal, las unidades de los MD cubriendo en lo que puedan a los Gumdans y a Talgis quienes luchan cuerpo a cuerpo llevando así una batalla muy pareja ante esos oponentes"

- Noin olvídalo…da la retirada las unidades de MD no son lo suficientemente fuertes para poder darnos alguna protección- "dando la orden Zeck quien en su Talgis lucha contra varios oponentes quienes lo rodean, abalanzándose varios contra el al mismo tiempo logrando sujetar e impedir así los movimientos de Talgis quien queda paralizado mientras varios enemigos mas lanzan lo que al parecer es el golpe final, siendo detenidos por varios disparos, y destellos de armas de corto alcance"

- Zeck ya quítate esas basuras de encima para que continúes luchando!- "comunicándose Heero con Zeck"

- Heero…ya sabia yo que la hierba mala como tu nunca muere- "mirando Zeck el como Tekcno Epion lucha contra los oponentes siendo este mas rápido y fuerte que el mismo Epion, además de poder ver el como los enemigos son destrozados por explosiones para lograr divisar a los Teck's luchando junto con ellos"- Noin cambio de planes, atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos!-

-(eso ya es mas como el viejo conde Relámpago)… ya lo oyeron todos ATAQUEN!- "lanzándose todos en el contraataque siendo la batalla ahora mas pareja por los inesperados refuerzos, derribando los protectores del Reino Sank a varias de las unidades enemigas las cuales en columnas de llamas arden en las costas del reino"

- Atención a los pilotos Teck's 01, 02, 03, 04 y 05 se les ordena el cecee al fuego contra nuestras unidades, además se les ordena combatir contra los enemigos Gumdan's- "apareciendo sobre las llamas otro Teckno Epion el cual al parecer pose alas blancas como las Teck Wing Zero además de en lugar de espada llevar una guadaña en sus espaldas y lo que al parecer son látigos láser en cada brazo"

- si como no… Duo ustedes encárguense de las demás unidades, nosotros 4 nos encargaremos de este!- "comunicándose Darien a la vez que los 5 Tecks se lanzan contra el oponente el cual supera su velocidad a cada movimiento" -muy bien es hora de usar las habilidades!... –

-ahora Heavy Laser, ataque masivo!- " apuntando cada uno de sus blancos Teck 03 contra el oponente para disparar el mortal ataque el cual solamente es esquivado en cada disparo para llegar frente a el, sujetándolo y lanzándolo contra Teck 02 quien se proponía un ataque furtivo dejando a ambos en malas condiciones"

- Espada Cobra!- "escuchándose a Jaffar detrás del enemigo mientras lanza su técnica especial mientras delante de ella el Teck 05 con Lee impiden su escapatoria"

- Doble ataque Shen Long- "convirtiendo Teck 05 sus brazos en cabezas de dragones las cuales se lanzan frente al extraño Epion oponente el cual solo reacciona a una velocidad increíble para esquivar el ataque causando que a pesar de ser a una corta distancia logra moverse causando que ambos ataques choquen e impacten el uno al otro"

- muy bien es mi turno!- "atacando Heero con el Teckno Epion al oponente el cual esquiva la espada rayo fácilmente para con un solo movimiento de sus látigos cortar las manos del Teck para además en otro rápido movimiento cortar la cabeza de este causando que caiga a tierra como una roca e impactándose con fuerza contra el suelo"

- el gran Heero Yui… quiero ver el rostro de quien matare en esta ocasión- "llegando junto a los restos del Teck mientras arranca la compuerta para sacar a Heero quien se encuentra casi inconsciente"-no… es…es el… que rayos…que rayos me sucede!- "arrojando a Heero con fuerza para mientras por alguna extraña razón se pregunta el por que no pudo matar al joven Yui, para finalmente arrojarle la guadaña"

- NO!- "es lo que dicen todos en unísono mientras un destello detiene la mortal arma de su trayectoria, llegando finalmente Lanz al campo de batalla"

- arriba todos esos daños no son grabes!... hemos pasado cosas peores juntos, escuchen todos ayuden a los Gumdans a repeler el ataque yo me encargare de este enemigo- "observando Lanz el como el Teck enemigo recupera su arma y toma distancia para esperarlo"- Heero ve rápido con Relena…ella esta por suicidarse, apresúrate!-

- no se quien seas pero ten cuidado… es muy velos además de hábil- "retirándose Heero para evitar que Relena cumpla su parte del pacto"

- identifícate piloto- "escuchándose la comunicación de audio entre lo que es el Teckno Epion y el Terno Wing Zero"

- mi nombre es Lanz Yui- "lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el oponente el cual esquiva el ataque para de inmediato volar sobre el campo de batalla"- no escaparas!-

"la batalla entre los dos se desarrolla, Lanz con habilidad esquiva los golpes de los látigos mientras su oponente sabe como esquivarlos encontrándose ambos en condiciones iguales"

- Teckno Destrucción!- "abriendo el armamento especial a corta distancia mientras dispara en todas las direcciones haciendo que el enemigo tome forma de nave y de inmediato comienza maniobras evasivas evitando los ataques para encontrarse a corta distancia del suelo"

- (veo que es bueno pero no me supera)- " recibiendo varios disparos de Teca Wing Zero quien también se encuentra en la forma de nave para atinarle y derribarla"

-vamos sal de hay y terminemos con esto!- "saliendo Lanz con su daga en mano para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con ese enemigo mientras la del traje espacial sale y empezar a luchar contra el chico, un golpe, una patada, terminando Lanz logrando finalmente colocar su daga en el cuello de la capitana"- quítate el casco y déjame ver el rostro de mi victima-

- esa frase yo te la enseñe verdad Lanz?- "es lo que dice claramente mientras esa voz hace soltarla causando una combinación de alegría, confusión, dolor, amor, tristeza y varios mas todos juntos en ese solo momento"

- es imposible!- "sin poder creer Lanz lo que para ese momento es evidente, mientras la joven lentamente lleva sus manos a su casco y lo retira para caer una hermosa cabellera rubia"- Cristal…-

-Lanz veo que has mejorado mucho verdad?- "sonriendo como en aquellos tiempos, por ella no a pasado mas que un par de años, la misma voz, el mismo rostro a excepción de que ahora parte de su rostro es maquina con su ojo como un visor de color rojo"- te he extrañado Lanz- "mientras se acerca lentamente a el y con suavidad le toca el rostro para que las dudas de su vida fuesen completamente rotas"

- no tu moriste en mis brazos!- "apartándose mientras lagrimas surgen al recordar aquel momento y lo que ahora tiene delante de el, a su amada a quien perdiese"

- recuerdo el día de la misión, fue tu cumpleaños verdad… el primero, si es cierto morí… pero las colonias no podían perder a una buena piloto en esos tiempo así que usaron la tecnología para reanimar mi cuerpo- "mientras una vez mas se acerca a el y lentamente aparta la daga de sus manos para abrazarlo, mientras el lentamente corresponde al abrazo"- me dieron la oportunidad de volver a vivir y poder continuar junto a ti… dime aun me amas?-

- cada día aun mas… - "es lo que dice mientras besa a su amada en un beso de amor puro mientras siente el como la felicidad regresa a el, para luego de eso sentir el frió del metal cortar su cuerpo lo cual causa que se retire del beso"- por que…Cristal…- "cayendo al suelo con su daga clavada en un costado de su cuerpo-

- eres solamente un traidor tonto que se dejo guiar por sus sentimientos!... eres solamente una basura que no merece continuar con vida!- "diciendo con la mayor crueldad sus palabras mientras en sus ojos los sentimientos no corresponden al notársele la tristeza y la desesperación de ver a Lanz en esa situación para derramar lagrimas involuntariamente"

- no llores Cristal… si tu eres quien deseas quitarme la vida, te la doy- "es lo ultimo que dice antes de desmayarse mientras las palabras de este causan un fuerte dolor de cabeza en la capitana quien no soporta al ver a Lanz en esa situación"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"en la oficina de Relena ella observa el como las unidades enemigas son repelidas aunque con esfuerzo pero aun así teniendo éxito en esa labor"

- a cumplido su parte del trato- "dice Relena manteniendo en sus manos una carta y una navaja mientras da un vistazo al ultimo informe que da la información que todas las personas fueron evacuadas"

- Lanz… espero que tu batalla termine algún día y que encuentres la felicidad- "es lo que dice Relena mientras se sienta lentamente en su oficina para dejar el sobre en un sitio donde lo encuentren para levantar sus ropas mientras mide y calcula el tipo de corte para aparentar que sea intencional por desesperación"- (heero finalmente estaremos juntos)-

"atravesando en ese momento la ventana una figura humana la cual es nada menos que el mismo Heero Yui quien recibiese aventón de Darien en su teck para poder ir en auxilio de Relena"

- Relena no lo hagas… el piloto 01 me envió a detenerte- "es lo que dice Heero mientras Relena no cree lo que ve"

-Heero…- "para terminar desmayándose al verlo"

- bueno esa no era lo que tenia planeado pero funciono- "dice Heero mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"oscuridad y frió es lo que impera a su alrededor, todo esta tan tranquilo como aquella tormentosa ocasión en el espacio, mostrándose ante el aquellas imágenes combinadas con las nuevas imágenes de la experiencia que acaba de vivir"

- por que… por que es que esto ocurrió- "dice para si una y otra vez"

- por que simplemente no eres capaz de ser el soldado perfecto aun- "escuchándose la voz delante de el mientras la figura parecida de Heero Yui se presenta ante el"

- lárgate de aquí… no hay a nadie quien mas odie que a ti-

-enserio?... yo creo que si te odias a ti mas que a mi no es así Lanz?-

- tu siempre has sido una maldita leyenda… siempre me exigieron que fuese como tu por eso perdí a Cristal una vez, te odio y no sabes cuanto!-

- me culpas a mi o a ti mismo?... el odio es solo hacia a ti por tu falta de capacidad, aun dudas y crees… por eso es que ella murió en esa ocasión si tu te hubieras mantenido atento a tus monitores ella seguiría viva!- "acercándose mas la forma de Heero mientras descubre que es el mismo Lanz pero mas pequeño o mejor dicho el mismo Lanz que vio morir a Cristal"- se que te odias por que me odias y yo te odio por que no aceptas tu odio hacia ti-

- cállate ya!...-

- tu la viste como yo… olvídala, mata el dolor pero no los recuerdos… alguien no le permitió descansar en paz y la usa como arma, ¿dejaras que ella exista de esa forma?-

-no soy capaz de matarla… aunque sea el único con la habilidad suficiente para hacerlo-

-reacciona idiota ella ya esta muerta y sufre… ella no era así!- "golpeando la versión joven a la versión un poco mas mayor mientras esta derrama sus lagrimas"- fue nuestra culpa… ella dijo que seria una estrella que nos cuidaría, yo lo se y tu también… el por que estamos aquí verdad-

- no podemos cambiar el pasado… pero el futuro puede ser mejor si nos esforzamos, aunque siempre lo sabíamos no lo queríamos admitir, lo que podemos hacer es dejar que descanse en paz- " abrazando Lanz a la versión de el un poco mas pequeña mientras todo brilla para abrir sus ojos y encontrarse en bajo un techo extraño algo que no es nuevo para el, mientras analiza la habitación y descubre los monitores y aparatos que detectan sus signos vitales"

-valla al fin despiertas por poco creímos que te ibas a morir…- "escuchándose a Darien quien se encuentra sentado junto a el"- relájate y descansa perdiste mucha sangre…-

- quien diría que nuestro gran líder estaría a punto de morir por su propia daga- "dice burlonamente Jafar quien se encuentra junto a Darien"

- así que siguen vivos luego de esa batalla verdad… como han estado chicos?- "sentándose en la cama de hospital para poder charlar un poco mas cómodamente"

- pues regular, aunque debes de reidindicarte… Jafar logro superar tu record de unidades destruidas de enemigos en esta batalla-"apareciendo Terry junto con Lee quien lleva la Pc en sus manos"

-diganme dos cosas muchachos 1- quien gano la batalla y 2 de donde rayos sacaron a Heero Yui?-

- pues veras la primera nosotros la ganamos, al unir fuerzas con los gundams logramos acabar con los enemigos rápidamente- "es lo que dice Lee pero es interrumpido por el grupo de pilotos gundams junto a Relena"

- la segunda se responde que ellos me sacaron de un bloque criogénico, tu debes ser el Teck 01 cierto?- "dice Heero mientras unos ojos de rencor son lanzados entre ambos"

- toma Lanz estas son para ti, gracias por salvar al reino- "entregándole Relena un ramo de flores mientras Lanz solo las arroja lejos"

- yo no salve a nadie… lo eché todo a perder, Cristal casi me mato- "causando sorpresa en todos los Tecks y en Duo pero extrañeza en todos los demás"- pero lo he decidido la próxima vez será una batalla justa y limpia, así podré hacerla descansar en paz…-

-bueno pues te doy esa oportunidad de una vez al parecer nuestras fuentes nos confirmaron que nuestros enemigos se reunieron y activaron una planta de armamento en el espacio justo en el lado oscuro de la luna- "dice Zeck quien al parecer ya confía un poco en los nuevos aliados"

- al parecer un enemigo a aparecido en estos momentos… tendremos que exterminar a una armada del futuro al parecer- "comentando Wu-Fei, mientras Lee lo interrumpe"

- lamento contrariarlo pero a decir verdad el enemigo ustedes lo conocen… es lo que en el futuro será conocido como el líder máximo, Traice- "paralizando esas palabras a todos"

- es imposible Wu-fei lo mato en la batalla hace varios años!- "sin poder creer Quatre lo que dicen"

-si te dijera que la tecnología que te permite reanimar a una persona luego de fallecida se invento hace tres años que dirías?- "haciendo Darien ese comentario"

- el Señor Heero Yui quien fuese quien diese los planos para los Teckno Gundams fue quien diseño esos prototipos, por eso mismo fue asesinado… lógicamente todos esos planos y toda esa tecnología deseaba que fuese utilizada en ultimo recurso pero alguien la descubrió y le dio un mal uso- "explicando Darien mientras nadie cree lo que escucha"

- así que Heero Yui fue asesinado no por ser el líder pacifista de las colonias si no por ser el inventor de esas atrocidades?- "analizando Trowa la situación para llegar todos a una sola decisión mientras Lanz se levanta de la cama"- saben lo que esto quiere decir verdad?-

- es hora de viajar al espacio- "es lo que dice Lanz mientras todos solo asienten a la vez que sonríen"

_**CONTINUARA:**_

La batalla final esta cerca, todos se preparan, la verdad y los tormentosos recuerdos de la muerte y que te regresen de ella son los que acarrean que la tristeza al pelear contra quienes amamos… en el próximo Cáp. De volver al pasado _Preparémonos para la última batalla, los recuerdos de la hija del relámpago_


End file.
